Of Punk Mikos and Demonic Preps
by bluefuzzyelf
Summary: Complete Revised:: Kagome is a punk rocker who just transferred to Sakura High, and Inuyasha is the most popular guy in school. What happens when Inuyasha delves deep into Kagome's past? Ooh, boy, here we go....
1. Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own any of the character from Inuyasha. tear

A/N: It's new! It's improved! It's drumroll _the Return Of Punk Mikos and Demonic Preps!_

Of Punk Mikos And Demonic Preps

Chapter One

A Chance Meeting

"Beep, beep, beep!!" screamed Kagome's alarm clock. SMACK. A hand slithered out and hit the alarm clock with enough force to shake her bed. Kagome snuggled back under the covers.

Several minutes later, the offending alarm clock found itself flying through her open window. The aforementioned girl sighed. No use in trying to go back to sleep now. Higurashi Kagome flung the covers off and lurched out of bed.

After a shower and a good breakfast, Kagome said goodbye to her mother and mounted her motorcycle. It wasn't new, a Honda Shadow, but Kagome had worked on it all summer. The new paint job sparkled in the early morning light, and the chrome gleamed. Kagome patted the bike lovingly and pulled on her helmet.

When she arrived at her new school, she grinned under her helmet at the looks she got from lingering students. She pulled off her helmet and swung her hair around, like the girls in Bond movies. She chuckled to herself when a couple boys actually started to drool. She dismounted and swung her backpack over her shoulder.

Suddenly, some one bumped into her. She turned, rather annoyed.

"Watch where you're going!

"Sorry, 'bout that!" The person who had bumped into was a harried looking boy about her own age. He barely spared her glance before rushing off.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the rudeness, and walked into the school. She walked to the office to grab her schedule. The girl at the front desk was young, maybe seventeen. Kagome waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hi. I need my schedule.

"What _have_ you done to your uniform?!

"What? It's still intact." And it was, in the loosest term. Kagome had shredded the cuffs of her navy jacket and the hem of the similarly colored skirt. She had safety pins going up her arms and a few making crosses on her skirt. Her white button up shirt had an anarchy pin on the lapel, and another on the pocket that said "Just Screw It" in black lettering. Instead of the usual loafers and white socks, she wore black boots and purple knee high stockings.

"Can I just have my schedule? Higurashi Kagome.

The girl nodded and printed it out.

"Gratzi." The girl looked at her oddly. "Thanks, in Italian." Kagome sauntered out, chomping on her gum.

She found her class with minimum difficulty and walked in, looking for all the world like she owned the place. The teacher welcomed her (earning himself a "Feh") and gave her a seat.

It was right next to a youkai. There was a niggling in the back of her mind and she recognized him as the boy who had bumped her earlier. Kagome had never actually met a youkai before. She sneaked a glance at him, noticing his long silver hair. _No_ guy should ever have hair that gorgeous. It just wasn't _fair_. She thought he was a full blood youkai until she caught sight of his ears. A hanyou, then.

He glanced at her and caught her staring. He blushed. Kagome merely turned away, sorta embarrassed that she had been caught. The teacher had started speaking.

"Inuyasha," he was saying, "would you please be Higurashi-san's escort for the day?"

Lots of sniggers.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He said uneasily. A boy wearing a purple t-shirt and black jeans sent Inuyasha a sympathetic look. That rubbed Kagome the wrong way. The last thing she needed was a bunch of sympathizers for this guy who had the back luck of showing her around. She _hated_ those narrow minded little drones who's entire world was upset if anyone was different.

"Feh! I don't need _you_!" She hissed, "So go back and hang with your little groupies! I can find my _own _way around." The boy looked angry, but before he could say a thing, class started.

Inuyasha glared at the snarly girl. She was so _rude_! He had gotten a good look at her when she had barked at him and realized that she looked a lot like Kikyou. Not exactly, but enough resemblance to make him dislike her on that alone. He scowled and returned his attention to the class.


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own him.

_Previously, On Punk Mikos And Demonic Preps:_ Inuyasha glared at the snarly girl. She was so _rude_! He had gotten a good look at her when she had barked at him and realized that she looked a lot like Kikyou. Not exactly, but enough resemblance to make him dislike her on that alone. He scowled and returned his attention to the class.

Of Punk Mikos And Demonic Preps

Chapter 2

New Friends

By lunchtime, Kagome was exhausted. High school was harder than she' remembered.. She grabbed her lunch and looked around, ignoring the stares she was getting from her appearance. She spotted a girl with long brown hair who was wearing a boy's uniform. She walked over to her.

"Hi." Kagome said, with a light smile. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure. My name's Yamamoto Sango. You new here?"

"Yep. Just moved."

"Well, welcome to the joy that is Sakura High." Sango said sarcastically. "What's your name?"

"Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." said Kagome. She plunked down nest to Sango and opened her lunch. Oden. Yum!!!

Suddenly another girl appeared at Sango's side. Sango jumped.

"Don't _do _that to me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry." Replied the other girl. Her accent was a little off. "It's just so fun!" She looked at Kagome. "Who's the new girl?"

"Oh, this is Kagome. She just moved here. Kagome, this is Eve. She moved here from the US." Kagome gave the grinning girl a once over. She was tall, had bright red hair and green eyes and she seemed to like dark makeup. Eve wore the same skirt and blazer as Kagome, but the black shirt under the jacket said "Hell Yeah, I Got Issues!" in silver lettering.

" So when did you move here?" Eve asked, sitting down.

"Oh, about 2 days ago. Mom enrolled me first thing."

"Yeah, I know what that feels like. Moms." She said, rolling her eyes. "What year are you?" Eve was brightly curious, so much that Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that she had neko youkai blood in her.

"Sophomore."

"Cool. Me too. What classes do you have?"

"Uh, English, Math, Art and P.E. Today. Haven't looked at tomorrow."

"Awesome, Sango and I have you in all of our classes!!" Eve was grinning wildly and practically bouncing on the bench. She clapped to herself and ate a big bite of her lunch.

"Does she always have this much energy?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Unfortunately. It's okay, you get used to it." Sango answered, sounding a bit weary.

"Hey!" said Eve in mock indignation. Kagome and Sango chuckled.

"So, Kagome," said Eve, "Seen any guys you like yet?" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Not really. I've only had contact with one and he's not my type."

"Who?" she inquired.

"I think his name was Inuyasha." Sango choked on her food.

"Him? You talked to him? Or, he talked to you?" Sango asked incredulously.

Eve suddenly got a dreamy expression on her face.

"Well, more like told him off." At her friends now amazed and horrified expressions, she said, "I take it that's not a good thing?"

"Well, not a _bad_ thing, so to say. It's just, he's Mr. Popular. Kinda funny that the first guy to talk to is him." She grinned evilly. "Why'd you tell him off?"

"He ran into me. "

"He ran into you?" Eve said skeptically. "Doesn't sound like him.

"Maybe he was afraid he was going to be late for class." Sango spoke up, disdain coloring her voice.

"Maybe." asked Kagome. "And, he also was asked to show me around. I got pissed when I head everyone giggle, and this one guy looked at him like he was so sorry. I hate it when people act like I'm the plague.

"I know what you mean. People are always staring at me. It's only a guy's uniform!

Kagome chuckled.

"But he's probably going to dislike you even if you suck up to him.

"I have no intention of sucking up to that guy. What do you mean, even if I sucked up to him?

"You look like Kikyou. Not twins, exactly, but close enough.

"Who's Kikyou?


	3. Draw My World

A/N: Second improved chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_Previously, On Punk Mikos And Demonic Preps:_ "But he's probably going to dislike you even if you suck up to him."

"I have no intention of sucking up to that guy. What do you mean, even if I sucked up to him?"

"You look like Kikyou. Not twins, exactly, but close enough."

"Who's Kikyou?"

Of Punk Mikos and Demonic Preps

Chapter Three

Draw My World

"Kikyo. Inuyasha's old girlfriend. She broke his heart about six months ago. She was the most obnoxious person. I don't understand _what_ he saw in her. But then again, who can ever understand _anything_ about popular people?" said Sango.

"So that's why he was looking at me weird?"

"Yeah. Must've hit him pretty hard, for him to stare at you. He's usually fairly polite. Except for the fact that he swears like hell. It's a little strange, really." Eve peered at her, almost knocking over her juice. "Oops. But you really do look like each other. It's a little obscured by the heavy makeup though. And her eyes are brown, not blue."

"That's comforting."

Over at another table, Inuyasha was staring once again at the person who looked like Kikyou. _'Aah! No! I've already told myself to get over her! So, I'm NOT thinking about her. Got it!' 'Yes'_ said another voice in his head.

"Inuyasha?" The conversation with his voices stopped when Inuyasha heard Miroku calling him. His head whipped around.

"Yeah?"

"You were staring again. Jeez, I can't believe she looks so much like her!" said Miroku.

"Huh? She _so_ does not look like her! They are completely different!" Miroku snorted.

"Right. And Sango just said she'll bear my child. Inuyasha, just get over her. Maybe you'll like Kagome. She seems nice enough. If a little rebellious…"

"Miroku, just butt out, ok? This is my business." said Inuyasha gruffly.

Miroku decided to back off. Inuyasha didn't get mad as easily as he used to, but when he did, you didn't want to be the one he was mad at. Inuyasha turned his attention back to his lunch, resolutely ignoring everything except his ramen.

_ 'Whoo, almost there. Just one more class. That's all. Then you're free.' _Kagome told herself.Her last class had been Math and she was bored to tears. Art was next. Well, she liked drawing so that class should be fun.

_'Looks like I spoke too soon. Or, thought too soon, as it may be.'_ She thought as she walked in. Inuyasha was in this class. He looked up and then deliberately avoided her eyes. Lucky for her Sango and Eve were in this class also. She went over to sit with them.

"Ok, class, today we'll be doing portraits. I'll pair you up and you have to draw a portrait of each other." The teacher announced. The class groaned.

"Now, now, none of that." He said grinning. He picked up a list and began to read off it.

"Ok, then, Eve and Hojo," Eve slumped. Not the brick head!

"Sango and Miroku," Sango looked disgusted while Miroku looked extremely happy.

"Inuyasha annndd, um, Kagome, was it?" Kagome nodded, not very happy. _'Great' _she thought. _'I'm stuck with dog boy.'_ Inuyasha didn't looked very happy either. The teacher continued reading names but Kagome wasn't listening.

She moved closer to Inuyasha, adjusting her easel.

"Alright class, start now."

Kagome picked up her charcoal and started to sketch. Inuyasha did the same. As Kagome drew, she noticed things she never would have looked at if she hadn't been drawing him. Like the strong line of his jaw, or his long neck. The delicate nose, the full lips. His slender eyebrows. As she sketched his long silky locks she once again found herself lamenting the fact that a _guy_ had such beautiful hair.

Kagome realized that Inuyasha was really a very attractive guy. He had those gorgeous gold eyes and a pair of what had to be the cutest pair of white fluffy ears she had ever seen.

Inuyasha was glaring at Kagome. He got his charcoal pencils and began to sketch. He wasn't too bad at drawing, his mother had given him lessons before she died. He looked up at Kagome. She had a look of fierce concentration on her face. He saw how her dark liner make her already bright blue eyes striking, how her hair had a slight wave to it. She had a swanlike neck, one side of her jaw exposed as her head tilted. Her ear had five piercing that shone in the sunlight streaming in the window. The girl was really slender and delicate, like a dancer, but she hid it behind a tough façade. Of course, her temper defied that hypothesis..

When the class was finished, or as close to as they were going to get, with their drawings, the teacher went round and looked at them. He murmured to each student, sometimes giving them advice on shading or anatomy. When he got to Inuyasha and Kagome, however, he looked stunned.

"Goodness, Inui-san, I've never seen you exert this ability before! Why haven't you ever used it? And Higurashi-san, that's beautiful work. Where did you learn?" Inuyasha shrugged and said "My mother taught me" while Kagome said " I taught myself".

"Neither of you have taken professional lessons?"

"Nope" they answered in unison. The teacher gaped. Curious, the rest of the class went to take a look. They crowded around the easels.

The pictures were amazing, almost like photographs. Inuyasha had drawn Kagome with her look of concentration, a hand raised in sketch. Kagome had drawn Inuyasha looking out the window. It was so real. But the quality of the lines, though high, was not what held everyone captive. It was the motion, the feeling. A moment captured in time.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Everyone crowded out of the class, grabbing their art as they went.


	4. Give Me A Reason

A/N: And more revised fic

Disclaimer: No owning Ôim.

_Previously, On Punk Mikos And Demonic Preps:_ The pictures were amazing, almost like photographs. Inuyasha had drawn Kagome with her look of concentration, a hand raised in sketch. Kagome had drawn Inuyasha looking out the window. It was so real. But the quality of the lines, though high, was not what held everyone captive. It was the motion, the feeling. A moment captured in time.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Everyone crowded out of the class, grabbing their art as they went.

Of Punk Mikos and Demonic Preps

Chapter Four

Give Me A Reason

Kagome walked out of the school doors, her headphones blaring, the portrait of Inuyasha tucked under her arm, happy to be free at last. Not that her school was terrible or anything, but she really didn't like to be cooped up in a classroom. She preferred being out in a large space, the freedom of a forest. As she sauntered down the school steps, she bumped into someone yet again. _'Gotta stop doing that'_ she thought. She turned. It was Inuyasha. Again. Ugh.

"Would you watch where you're going?!" she snapped. Inuyasha bared his fangs.

"Look, what's your _problem_ with me?" Inuyasha growled.

"Me? My problem? Ha! You're the one who's been staring!" she said, her voice rising with every word.

"Kinda hard when you look like you do!!" Inuyasha yelled. The remaining students had stopped moving and were listening intently to the two teenagers face off.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean, Dog Boy?!"

"For someone to not notice you they'd have to be blind _and_ deaf!!"

"Oh, yeah? I think it's got more to do with me looking like a certain _Ex_ than me being loud!" By this time both Inuyasha and Kagome were red with fury.

"You look nothing like her! For one thing, _she_ was _pretty_!" Kagome growled at Inuyasha. He just glared back.

"Oh, so I'm not pretty? You're not exactly easy on the eyes either, dog boy." Kagome stepped nearer to Inuyasha. She came as close as she could without having any contact, her face at his neck. She blew softly, the turned and walked away, leaving Inuyasha in a state of aroused shock.

Sango and Eve ran to catch up with Kagome.

"Kagome, wait up!" panted Eve.

"Yeah Kagome wait for us!" said Sango. Kagome stopped and waited.

"What was that?" asked Eve, her eyes wide.

"That, my friend, is an age old tactic. He thinks I'm pretty, and he knows it. So, when I got close, he wanted more. He_ is_ a guy in high school, you know.

"That is awesome," said Eve, "I'll have to use that.

"I dunno. I think I'll stick to beating the crap out of them." Sango cracked her knuckles. Kagome laughed.

"That works too. See you guys tomorrow!" Kagome got on her bike, slipped her helmet on and took off.

Later that night, after dinner and homework, Kagome fell into her bed. She was exhausted, but her mind was racing so fast she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts kept returning to Inuyasha. _'Baka! Why are you thinking about him? Just go to sleep!'_ Kagome rolled over and forced the youkai out of her head, letting blessed sleep wash over her.


	5. lA Rush Of Blood

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha.

_Previously, On Punk Mikos And Demonic Preps:_ Later that night, after dinner and homework, Kagome fell into her bed. She was exhausted, but her mind was racing so fast she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts kept returning to Inuyasha. _'Baka! Why are you thinking about him? Just go to sleep!'_ Kagome rolled over and forced the youkai out of her head, letting blessed sleep wash over her.

Of Punk Mikos and Demonic Preps

Chapter Five

A Rush Of Blood

The next day at school Inuyasha avoided Kagome as well as possible. He had done a pretty good job of it but now it was time for P.E. and as luck would have it, Kagome had that class on her Tuesday schedule. And now he had to deal with _her. _After he and Miroku had changed, they walked out onto the P.E. field. There she was, with that other girl that Miroku liked, Sango. They were clad in sweatshirts and leotards, as was every other girl. You could never catch Miroku's attention during P.E. for more than 5 seconds. Inuyasha sighed mentally. He placed himself as far away from Kagome as possible.

The teacher said to divide into pairs and run laps to start off. Inuyasha paired with Miroku and they began to run. After about 5 laps, they stopped and asked the teacher if they could remove their outer shirts cause it was so hot. Suprisingly, she let them. Miroku and Inuyasha shed their shirts and continued running, wearing only tank tops.

"Uh, Inuyasha? Have you noticed anything? Like how all the girls are staring?" asked Miroku.

" Who cares? C'mon Miroku, we're supposed to be _running_, not ogling." Inuyasha couldn't help glancing around and seeing that most of the girls eyes were locked on him and Miroku. He grinned inwardly, contradicting his words.

"Well, excuuuse me! An I'm not ogling, I'm basking in beauty.

"Otherwise known as ogling. Dude, get it together!

Kagome and Sango were doing fine until those idiots had to distract them! They were running very well and Kagome wasn't even tired until _they_ went and took off their shirts. Sango slowed, gaping at Miroku, making Kagome pull her along. She was stoically ignoring Inuyasha, but her eyes betrayed her a few times, straying over to Inuyasha's tanned and nicely toned flesh.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome glancing at him. He grinned. She glowered at him and looked away. Inuyasha chuckled.

After P.E., Inuyasha caught up with Kagome before she went to change.

"Saw you looking at me, Higurashi. Knew you couldn't resist for long."

Kagome glared at him.

"Right. Oh my god, is that a pig flying by the window?

Inuyasha looked at her annoyed.

"Ha ha, very funny. Whatever. We both know you want me.

Kagome growled. She had had enough of him!

"Look, I am fed up with you, you half breed arrogant conceited ass!! Just go away and leave me alone!!" At the words 'half breed', Inuyasha's eyes began to glow red and the faint marks of stripes came out on his face.

"What did you call me?" he said in a low growling voice. Kagome's mind knew instantly that she had gone too far and should back down, but Kagome's mouth wasn't paying any attention to her brain.

"Half breed! That's what you are, aren't you?" Sango and Miroku had just appeared from the locker rooms in time to hear 'half breed'. They glanced at each other, then ran over to Inuyasha, Miroku slamming him back against the lockers outside and Sango dragging Kagome back.

"Need some help here!" called Miroku, struggling to keep Inuyasha pinned. A few other boys ran to keep him down.

"Sorry, man." Miroku said to Inuyasha before pressing a point on his neck and rendering the hanyou unconscious.

Kagome watched, dumbfounded, as Miroku knocked his best friend out. He turned on her.

"What are you, stupid?! That's the one thing you don't want to say if you want to live! He put a boy in a coma last time someone called him that! Did you see him? He didn't even know who I was! He would've killed you, baka!

Sango placed herself in between the frozen Kagome and the livid Miroku.

"Stop. She didn't know. So keep off her case!" Miroku turned away, his lip curling. He bent to help carry his friend to the nurse's office.

Kagome looked at Sango. "I didn't mean it. Well, I did, but not like that. I don't have anything against youkai, you know that, don't you? I didn't mean it." Kagome's voice was little, and distant. Her eyes weren't really seeing, and she was babbling. Suddenly, tears started spilling out of her eyes, her mascara streaking her face. "I didn't mean it!

"Kagome? Kagome, it's alright. He'll be fine. C'mon, don't blame yourself, you didn't know. It'll be alright." Sango comforted. She hugged Kagome and rubbed her back, soothing her. Kagome stopped crying and closed her eyes, seeming to return to herself.

"Thanks, Sango. And don't be mad at Miroku. He was scared." Kagome detached herself from Sango and went to change.


	6. Let Me Tell You I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: No, in the name of the goddess, I do not own Inuyasha. I may think I do, but I don't.

_Previously, On Punk And Demonic Preps:_ "Kagome? Kagome, it's alright. He'll be fine. C'mon, don't blame yourself, you didn't know. It'll be alright." Sango comforted. She hugged Kagome and rubbed her back, soothing her. Kagome stopped crying and closed her eyes, seeming to return to herself.

"Thanks, Sango. And don't be mad at Miroku. He was scared." Kagome detached herself from Sango and went to change.

Of Punk Mikos and Demonic Preps

Chapter 6

Let Me Tell You I'm Sorry

Kagome was lying on her bed, holding her cat. She felt awful. The worst part was that she _had_ meant what she had said to Inuyasha, at the time she said it. Right after, she wished will all her heart she hadn't, but it only took that one moment.

She had come home from school with her eyes still slightly empty. Her mother had been curious but backed off with the questioning after Kagome growled at her. She knew that it was better to just leave Kagome alone when she got like that.

After the incident, Sango had escorted Kagome to their next class. Eve had wanted to know everything, but neither of them was in the mood to tell the hyperactive redhead. Eve had calmed down and allowed them their space, understanding that they'd tell her when they were ready.

After school, Kagome had seen Inuyasha. He was being helped away by another man with long silver hair. He was different from Inuyasha. His hair was longer and his features were more effeminate. He had a cool elegance about him, and at first, Kagome thought he was a girl.

Sango told her that that was only Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother. She also added that he was the most wanted guy in the school. Too bad he was in college.

Sango and Eve had walked her home because she hadn't ridden to school that day, no one talking until Eve started quoting this website comic thing, Homestar Runner. It was really funny and Kagome was laughing so hard she forgot what had happened. Then she remembered and had sobered up. Eve had stopped quoting and the two girls left her at her house.

Kagome had gone straight to her bed. She blamed herself. She should never had insulted him like that. It was all her fault. What if someone had gotten seriously hurt? She could never have lived with herself if that had happened. She groaned into her pillow. Life had been so good that morning. Then she had to go open her big mouth, Still thinking along these lines, Kagome fell asleep.

The next day at school, Kagome was walking into every class with her head bowed, hair covering her face, hoping she didn't have Inuyasha in that subject. Not that it helped, her uniform was quite recognizable.

By lunchtime, Kagome hadn't seen hide nor hair of Inuyasha. Which was perfectly fine with her. He probably had a different schedule than her on Wednesdays. She would be fine with it if she never saw him again. Ok, so that wasn't true. Her heart grew heavy at the thought of never seeing the silver haired prep again. She started off towards her next class. She really did want to see him again. Him and his silver hair, intense amber colored orbs and claws. She must have a sort of obsession with his hair, she thought. As she was thinking, she ran right into a wall of solid muscled chest.

"Oops, sor-" She looked up. It was Inuyasha. She gulped and looked down, ready for him to start yelling or something. But he didn't. She looked back up at him. He was studying her with his amazing eyes.

"Didn't think you were one for saying sorry." He said, a hint of frost in his voice.

"Yeah, well, me neither. Look, Inuyasha, I-" She was cut off by Miroku running up to them and telling them to get their tushes moving before they were late, pausing only to look at Kagome a bit mistrustfully. They booked it to class. Miroku was incredibly lucky. He sat down before the bell, while Inuyasha and Kagome barely made it in the door.

"Ahhhh, Inuyasha and Kagome," said their teacher, Saito-sensei. "You are late. Detention for both of you." They groaned, but nodded and sat down.

After school, Kagome went to Saito-sensei's office. She saw Inuyasha waiting in a chair and sat down next to him.

"Alright, now that you are both here, I want you to each right an essay about the consequences of being late. Three pages." said Saito-sensei in a vindictive voice.

"Aww, but, Saito-sensei-"

"No buts, Inui-san." Inuyasha growled, then got out a notebook, along with Kagome. They both began to write, each sending death glares to Saito every once in a while. After about 15 minutes, Saito stood.

"I have business to do. I will be back in an hour, at which time you may leave." The two teens nodded mutely. Saito-sensei strode out.

Kagome was restless. She had finished her essay, as had Inuyasha. Writing fast seemed to be another talent they had in common. So now Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in silence. Kagome was fidgeting, and Inuyasha looked about to fall asleep. They had another half an hour before Saito-sensei came back. Finally Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"Inuyasha." The hanyou sat up with a jolt. Kagome suppressed a smile.

"What?"

"I, well, I wanted to, um, say"

"Yes?" Said Inuyasha, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"I'm sorry." Kagome blurted. If it was possible, Inuyasha's eyebrows rose even more.

"As I mentioned before, didn't think you were the type to apologize."

""

Inuyasha grinned.

"Accepted. But that doesn't make up for you calling me a half breed." Kagome colored and a new wave of guilt washed over her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I didn't mean" Inuyasha looked alarmed.

"Wait, it's okay! No biggie! Just, calm down, okay?" His eyes were as big as saucers and he looked around helplessly. Kagome took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"Yeah. No problem. What are you thanking me for?

"Forgiving me.

"Ah. Well, you see, I actually give out forgivance quite often, but no one ever asks.

Kagome smiled brilliantly at him.

"Truce?

"Truce.

At half past 5 Saito-sensei came back. He let them go and Inuyasha and Kagome walked out together. Walking down the school's front steps, Kagome tripped and went flying backward. She steeled herself for the hard cement. But instead of gray rock, she fell against a warm body. Inuyasha had caught her.

"Thanks." She said sheepishly. To her surprise her responded with "You're welcome." Then it started raining.

"Great." said Kagome, "That's all we need. I'm going to get soaked."

"Don't you have a car?" Inuyasha asked innocently. "No, you have a bike." He answered his own question. "Hmm. Well, I live way out on the edge in town, so

"Well, how about we go to my house till the rain stops? It's closer." Inuyasha nodded, and before she could protest, he had scooped her onto his back and had taken off in the general direction of her house.

Once Kagome had gotten used to riding on Inuyasha's back, (It didn't really take that long), she realized she didn't have to tell him where her house was. When they landed in front of the shrine, Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"How did you know where my house was?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"I used to come to this shrine when I was little. I could smell your scent coming from this direction and I followed it. I remembered you saying something about a shrine on class and so I knew where to go."

"Oh. Cool." Kagome opened the door and led him inside.


	7. Raindrops

Disclaimer: How many time do I have to put these here?

_Previously, On Punk Mikos And Demonic Preps:_ "I used to come to this shrine when I was little. I could smell your scent coming from this direction and I followed it. I remembered you saying something about a shrine on class and so I knew where to go."

"Oh. Cool." Kagome opened the door and led him inside.__

Of Punk Mikos and Demonic Preps

Chapter Seven

Raindrops

Inuyasha was drenched and dripping on Kagome's rug, as was Kagome.

"Oops, Mom's gonna kill me. Wait here for a sec." She disappeared upstairs. A few minutes later she came back with two large fluffy towels. She handed one to Inuyasha and then proceeded to dry herself off vigorously. After Inuyasha finished drying as much as he could with the towel, he shook himself, much like a dog who's come in from the rain. He sprinkled Kagome and her furniture with tiny droplets of water.

"Whoops. Sorry." He said with a sheepish look on his face. "Reflex.

"It's ok." Said Kagome, taking his actions in stride. "Want some food? I can make some ramen." Inuyasha started drooling. "I'll take that as a yes." Kagome giggled and went into the kitchen. Inuyasha followed.

He watched as she got out the lovely noodles and began to cook them. In a few minutes the food was ready and Kagome served it. Inuyasha dug in with relish. Kagome stared at him devouring his food before starting her own. She couldn't help noticing the way his still damp shirt clung to his chest, giving her a great view. _'Ok, I really have to stop thinking like this. I'm going all soft!'_ she thought. _'You're not going soft, you just like him!'_ another traitorous voice in her head said slyly. _'You know, I coulda sworn I'd gotten rid of you!' 'Nope. You just suppressed me. But I'm back. Ha ha!' _Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head to rid herself of her voices. Sometimes she wondered if she were crazy of if everyone had arguments with themselves.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome shaking her head as if to get rid of somebody. He raised an eyebrow. Maybe she had arguments with little voices in her head? Nah. He went back to his food. He had noticed that Kagome looked especially good when she was wet. Very sexy. But he couldn't think of her like that. It wasÉwrong. Wasn't it? _'I've really got to stop these kind of thoughts. It just makes it worse that she looks like Kikyo.' _ Inuyasha lost himself in thought of Kikyo, forgetting his food. They had been the quintessential couple, very much in love. She had always been a little cold but that was just her way. But then she broke his heart just to be with that other guy, Karasume. Bitch. He had changed for her. Become what he was now. And then she left him for the newest boy toy. Inuyasha quickly dispersed any thoughts of Kikyou and her new boyfriend and returned to eating with vigor.

"The storm still hasn't let up." said Inuyasha, scaring the crap outa Kagome, who had completely zoned out.

"Huh? Oh, great. It's even worse now. You may have to stay the night. Mom, Gramps and Sota are at my aunt's house tonight." Kagome said this all matter of factly, even though her heart was pounding inside. Inuyasha? Stay the night? In her house? Oh, Kami. He had the grace to look nervous.

"Um, ok." _'Oh, very smooth.' _He told himself. _'I bet she'll just melt at that one.' 'Oh ho! So you want her to melt, do you?' 'No!' ' Uh huh. Right.' _If Inuyasha could have punched himself, he'd have done it. He really, really, _really_ had to stop arguing with himself. It got him _nowhere._

Kagome led him up to her room after dinner. She made him sit down as she went to find him some night clothes. She came back with a pair of her father's sweats and a large t-shirt. Inuyasha changed while Kagome started her homework.

"You need help?" Kagome jumped. Inuyasha had come back into the room.

"Uh, if you wouldn't mind"

"No problem. Whatcha need help with?"

"Math." Inuyasha nodded and began to explain about parallelograms and rhombi while Kagome tried to keep up. After about an hour and Kagome's homework was done, (she'd done most of it in Study Hall) Kagome directed Inuyasha to Sota's room.

"You can sleep here. I'll wake you up in the morning."

"K."

Later that night, Inuyasha woke with a start. Something was outside and Inuyasha didn't like it. He moved into the hallway outside Kagome's room. Sitting down into a fighters night position, he fell asleep, his last waking thought to protect Kagome.


	8. Hear The Call Of The Music

Disclaimer: Nuh uh.

_Previously, on Punk Mikos and Demonic Preps:_ Later that night, Inuyasha woke with a start. Something was outside and Inuyasha didn't like it. He moved into the hallway outside Kagome's room. Sitting down into a fighters night position, he fell asleep, his last waking thought to protect Kagome.

Of Punk Mikos and Demonic Preps

Chapter Eight

Hear The Call Of the Music

Kagome's alarm clock woke her the next morning. Grumbling curses, she opened her door to go to the bathroom. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Inuyasha sitting outside her door, sleeping soundly.

"Inuyasha!" She said loudly.

"Ngh." Was her only response.

"Inuyasha, get up, you baka!" She practically yelled.

"Nope. Don wanna." Kagome peered closer. He was still asleep. She pulled one ear up and shouted into it.

"INUYASHA!" With a yelp, Inuyasha was awake and standing in 3 seconds flat.

"Aaah! What was that for?!?" He looked at her with wild eyes.

"You wouldn't get up." Kagome said nonchalantly. "Now go downstairs, I'm taking a shower. There's food in the fridge if you want breakfast." And she pranced into the bathroom, leaving a sleepy and confused hanyou in her wake.

About 30 minutes later, a clean Kagome walked into the kitchen to find a sleeping hanyou at her kitchen table. She sighed and pulled his ear.

"Yii!"

"C'mon, dog boy, school. You remember school?" she asked. Inuyasha yawned and nodded. They walked out the door together and set off for school.

"Kagome!" Eve rushed up to Kagome before class. "Hey woman! Whas up? I saw you walk her with Inuyasha. Soo, what were _you_ two doing last night?" She wiggled her eyebrows. Sango came up behind her and smacked her in the head.

"Ok, first of all, OW!! And second, OWW!!"

"Oh, shut up." Eve shut up, glaring good naturedly. "As much as I think it was rude to come up and start asking questions-"

"Oh, you SO do not."

Sango smacked Eve again.

"What's with the smacking Eve today, huh? Is it 'Smack Eve Day' and nobody told me or what?"

"AS I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted, what's the deal with Inuyasha? You did walk with him to school. And I know for a fact that he lives in the opposite direction." Kagome blushed.

"He, uh, sorta spent the night."

"WHAT?!?!?" shouted Eve and Sango in unison. Eve pretended to faint, while Sango looked shell shocked.

"Not THAT way, you idiots, get your minds out of the gutter." Eve looked confused. "It started to rain and my house was closer. So he spent the night cause the storm didn't let up till much later."

"Oh, yeah. My mom told me something about a storm. Said she couldn't sleep a wink."

"Eve, you could sleep through a tsunami." Sango said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, you're pwobably wight." Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes.

Inuyasha had been avoiding Kagome, which was kinda difficult since they had a lot of classes together.

Miroku wouldn't shut up about it. He teased Inuyasha to no end about walking up to the school with it's resident bitch. So Inuyasha went to his last resort.

"Yeah, well, at least it's farther than you and Sango have gone." Ahh, blessed silence. He let his mind drift during study hall. He had the vague feeling something was wrong. There had been somethingÉout-

side, something sinister. Something familiar. He shook his head. He was just imagining it.

"So?"

"She was there."

"Well, yeah, she lives there now. And?"

"And we go through with our plan. _He_ is of no use to us. We can dispose of him quickly enough."

"But his nature.."

"Is no match for us. Are you having doubts?"

"No."

"Good. Then it is time to start."

Kagome was excited. Sango had managed to snag tickets to the club Womb. Sango, Eve and herself were going on a girls night out to unwind and relax. School had been really taxing on the three girls. They were out shopping at the moment, for new clothes they could go to the dance in.

"Ooooh, look at this!" Eve was pointing to a shredded green ballerina dress with chains all over it. It was about knee length and the bottom and been artfully torn and ripped. The straps had ragged ribbons hanging off them. "I have to try it on!" Eve practically ran to the dressing rooms. Sango and Kagome stared.

"She's really weird."

Eve came out a couple minutes later wearing the dress. It fit her perfectly, accenting her curves in all the right places. It flowed like water over her body. The silk seemed to meld itself with her, moving like a second skin.

"If I pair this with my biker boots and have an armbands on one wrist and a black glove on the other, I will be so drop dead gorgeous even Inuyasha will stare!" Eve mused aloud. Kagome blanched.

"Inuyasha's going?"

"Yah, Miroku told me. He and Inuyasha are going too." Sango blanched this time.

"Miroku's going?"

"What is _up_ with you two?"

"Nothing!" They said in unison. Eve rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm buying this dress." She sauntered off to change.

Kagome and Sango were both lost in thought. Miroku was coming? Great. He'd probably grope her to no end, the lech. But, she kinda liked him. He was cute, charming, funny, nice (when he wasn't being perverted). _'Oi! What the hell am I thinking?'_ Sango shook her head and began looking for a dress. Kagome's thoughts were along the same lines. How was she supposed to act? The most popular boy in school had stayed overnight at her house. Didn't mean anything to her, but everyone else in school seemed to think it was sacrilegious or something. And now he was going to be there on girls night. Well, she just wouldn't let him interfere. She joined Sango in looking for the perfect outfit.

Several hours later, the girls were set. Eve was in her previously mentioned outfit. Sango was wearing a full tulle and chiffon skirt that ended just below her knees, with a black lace up bodice that had silver leaf designs on it, black stiletto ankle boots and a pretty necklace of a fairy hanging round her neck. He hair was done up in a complicated knot with a few tendrils hanging down.

Kagome was wearing a tight red shimmery dress that glinted in fiery colors when she moved. It had several layers, the first stopping mid thigh the next at her knees and the last and mid calf. There was a slit up one side, reaching to the lowest part of her thigh, exposing a nice slice of creamy skin. She wore black buckled boots with it and two fingerless gloves. She had wrapped a dark red scarf around her neck and had temporarily affixed a couple chains around her waist. A silver chain around her neck held a little vial decorated with a vampire, full of red glitter. All three girls' skin glowed with the shimmer they had applied. In the dark their smoky eyes and blood red lips would look dangerous and tempting.

The triumvirate made their way through the crowd in the club, aiming for the dance floor. Once there they moved together to a slow song by Utada Hikaru. Sango and Eve danced temptingly towards random boys at a song change. Kagome remained alone, dancing by herself. She accepted it when strong arms enveloped her, a hard body moving against her own. She didn't care who it was. She let herself go free.

It had taken all Inuyasha had not to gape at the girls coming through the door. He could barely recognize them. Inuyasha had had to restrain Miroku from jumping over to Sango. It was hard enough to restrain himself. Kagome looked beautiful. Hell, they all looked gorgeous. But she shone in a way that tugged at him. His hands went lax, letting Miroku go, as he watched Kagome. He immediately went over to Sango and began dancing with her. She didn't know who it was, obviously, because if she did, Miroku would be unconscious. He watched the American redhead, Eve, go off to dance with someone, leaving Kagome alone. He watched her. She soared in the music. It pulsed in her veins. He found himself moving towards her, wrapping his arms his arms around her and dancing reveling in her smell, the smoothness of her soft skin. She accepted him and let herself move with the music. Inuyasha thought that no one could ever be as wonderful as Kagome. Her aura called to him, wrapped itself around his. She danced, this creature of the night, moving against her unseen partner. Life was so much easier when you danced. Problems melted away into the sea, forgotten.

The two partners danced in the shadows, forgetting reality, moving into a dream world where only the music waited for them, caressing them like a lover.


	9. I Dare You To Try

_Previously, On Punk Mikos And Demonic Preps:_ The two partners danced in the shadows, forgetting reality, moving into a dream world where only the music waited for them, caressing them like a lover.

Of Punk Mikos and Demonic Preps

Chapter Nine

I Dare You To Try

Kagome came back to reality after many songs with her secret partner. She realized strong arms were still around her, and she whipped around to face the unknown guy.

"Inuyasha?" She asked incredulously. He blushed and let go of her like she was on fire.

"Kagome! C'mon, I'm so thirsty, lets get some water! Kag- Oh! Sorry!" Eve had just noticed Inuyasha. She peered at them. They were both red as tomatoes. She grinned slyly. "Well, it seems I've interrupted something. I'll just go get Sango." She started to turn, but Kagome, who was glad of the distraction, grabbed her arm.

"No, I'll come." She walked off with Eve, throwing a little glance over her shoulder at Inuyasha. He stood there, alone on the dance floor, watching her walk off, hands in his pockets. She felt slightly guilty. She hadn't meant to brush him off that way. She resolved to talk to him later. Oi, what was going on? She normally wouldn't care. She felt differently about Inuyasha for some reason. But she didn't want to analyze why. She had a feeling that if she did, she'd have a serious identity crisis.

They met up with Sango at the bar. They ordered some water. Kagome and Eve noticed that Sango looked a bit flushed. Looking around, Kagome caught sight of Inuyasha helping a beaten Miroku off the floor. Hmph. Must've tried something he shouldn't have.

"Um, Sango? Did Miroku grope you?" Eve voiced what Kagome was thinking.

"No." Kagome was confused.

"Then why-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Sango, cutting Kagome off, a faint blush staining her cheeks again. They sipped their water in silence.

"Jeez, just can't keep you two apart tonight!" joked Eve, a little later. Kagome choked on her water. Eve and Sango had gone off to the bathroom and Inuyasha had come over to sit near Kagome. Inuyasha smiled a bit, his cheeks faintly pink.

"Eh?" asked Sango.

"Nothing!" said Kagome. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Can we go home?" Sango had plopped down in a chair looking exhausted.

"Aww, c'mon. The night is," Eve looked at her watch, "ok, fairly mature. But there's still fun to be had!"

"Uh, Eve, it's really late. We should go." said Kagome.

"Oh, fine." Eve sulked.

"We can have a sleepover at my house, k?" Eve brightened immediately.

"Ok, but I gotta go get my stuff. I'll be right back. That guy still has my jacketÉ" The gang blinked.

"She's really weird." Inuyasha remarked.

"Yeah, we know." Sango replied. "I have to get my jacket too. Gimme a minute, Kag?"

"Yeah."

"Kagome?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Uh, I'd better leave too."

"Okay. Sorry about brushing you off earlier. You just startled me."

"It's alright.

"Goodnight.

"Goodnight." She watched him and his buff bod walk over to Miroku (who was currently enjoying several females' presence) and then leave. Kagome's friends joined her and they too left, chattering away.

Inuyasha woke the next morning with what could have qualified a hangover had he actually imbibed alcohol. He was tangled in his sheets, a side effect of his usual all night fight with the bedclothes. He wriggled out of them, managing to fall on his face in the process. Cursing, he dressed himself not as carefully as he normally did. So he ended up with a backwards and inside out shirt and a pair of his brother's pants. How they got in his room was anybody's guess. Grumbling, he got dressed again, this time, taking care that he paid attention to what he was putting on. His head throbbing, he went down for some breakfast.

However, on the way to the kitchen, he caught sight of the clock. _'Aw, s!' _He raced out the door, hoping against hope that he made it to school on time. This was so unlike him. He was normally early to school. Of course, he didn't usually stay up till 2 in the morning dancing.

Luckily for him, he made it, sliding into his seat just as the bell rang. _'Safe!'_

"Inu? Jeez, you look like crap."

"Oh, thanks, you look great too." Inuyasha retorted. Miroku smiled.

"Touchy, are we? Does this have something to do with a certain punk girl?"

"No!"

"Right."

"Just shut up."

Kagome was eating lunch with Sango and Eve again when something strange happened. A guy came over to their table. A _popular_ guy. And it wasn't Inuyasha or Miroku. This guy had long thick hair in a ponytail and the most intense cerulean eyes Kagome had ever seen. He was hot, in a preppy kind of way. Eve brightened up at the sight of him, while Sango sighed. Kagome was confused.

"Hello there, beautiful." He was talking to _her_! Kagome nearly choked on her food.

"Uh, hi?

"My name is Kouga. I take it you are the new student Higurashi Kagome? I have heard about you. Though nothing about your incredible beauty." Kagome blinked.

"Izzat so?" Kouga nodded. Did this guy not have eyes? He was talking to an outcast! A girl who ripped up her uniform! A rebel!

"I have to return to my class. I hope I will see you again, gorgeous." He turned and walked away, his bushy tail- _tail?_-wagging. Eve was pouting.

"Why do you guys always get the hot ones? It's so not fair."

"Hot ones?" Asked Sango incredulously.

Eve nodded. "You may not like him," Eve coughed something that sounded suspiciously like Ôbull', then kept talking. "But Miroku definitely counts as hot. And now Kagome's got the two hottest rivals in school after her. They're really not my type, but still! Have you _seen_ those tushes?" She asked raising her eyebrows. _Yum._ Why can't I have a guy with an as like that after me?" Eve asked the sky.

"If I'm not interrupting your communion with God, can I ask who that was?" said Kagome.

"He's Inuyasha's rival in the popular world. Has almost as many girls after him as Inuyasha. Though I can't see why. His ego is the size of China. Stupid ookami." Sango spoke with an unimpressed look on her face. "I have no idea why he is going after you. Did you say something to him?"

"Me? No, I've never seen him before in my life. What in the world did I do- waitaminute. Did you say _ookami?_ "

"Uh huh. Full youkai." Kagome blinked a few times.

"Wolf demon."

"Uh huh." Eve looked at her like she belonged in a mental institution.

"So that's why they hate each other right?" Kagome looked like she had just discovered why the sky was blue. Sango and Eve looked confused.

"Why Inuyasha and Kouga hate each other. One's a dog and the other's a wolf. Natural enemies."

"Actually, no. They're related. Should be friendly, but nooo. They are enemies. No one's really sure why."

"Hmm. Weird." Kagome took a big bite of her sashimi. Eve went to throw away her milk carton and tripped on her shoelace, falling down rather hard.

"Ok, ow. This is so not fair." Eve ignored the laughter and got back up, bowing once in each direction.

"Bye guys!" Kagome yelled to her friends after school. She walked behind the school where she had parked her bike, shrugging her backpack onto the back seat.

"Damn heavy thing, belongs in hell" It started to rain. "Goddammit!"

Kagome was so busy grumbling to herself she didn't notice the 3 guys creeping up behind her. Just as she was picking up her helmet, one of them grabbed her arms while another covered her mouth. Kagome bit down hard, drawing blood, and then started cursing like there was no tomorrow.

"What the fuck?!?" She struggled as the men attempted to subdue her. "What is seven hells in going on?!"

"Little girl, didn't anyone ever to tell you not to talk while your being

kidnapped?" the man who had spoken sounded a bit exasperated.

"Yeah, probably by the same person who told you you were able to hold me down!" In an inhuman maneuver, she wriggled out of their grasp. She took out one guy with a flying roundhouse kick. The next guy rushed her from behind; at the same time, the last tried to kick her feet out from under her. She jumped over his foot and brought her elbow up to jab the one behind her in the stomach. Turning, she landed a blow on the pressure point on his neck, knocking him out. Hearing the last guy behind her, she kicked out her foot. It hit him in the groin. She didn't stick around to wait for more guys. She jumped on her bike and high-tailed it out of there.

Kagome went to the only person who she knew she would be safe with. She braked hard right in front of his house, tires screeching. She ran up to the door and banged on the wood loudly. The door opened under her fist, revealing a very perplexed Inuyasha.

"Kagome! What are you doing here?" She was panting, leaning against the door, eyes wide in fear. "God, what the hell happened?!?" Before he could say anything, Kagome shoved past him and slammed the door behind her, leaning against it for support.

"Good god, girl, what's wrong?! Why are you here?!?

"I need a place to crash for a while.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked intelligently.

"I need a place to stay for a while. I would've gone to Sango's, or Eve's, but they probably know where they live too. I figured that this was the last place they'd expect me to go."

"Hold it! Who are _they _and why are they after you?"

Kagome paused before answering. "I don't know. They just attacked me as I left school. I fought them off, but one was still conscious when I left. I hope to god he didn't follow me.

"Fought them off? You had to fight them?"

"Well, yeah, they were trying to kidnap me!"

"How do you know that?"

"Cause one of the guys just plain said it!

"Oh.

"So, can I crash?

"Uh, sure. I guess so. But tomorrow you gotta at least check in with your mother.

"Thanks.

Inuyasha seemed to notice that Kagome was dripping wet. He almost chuckled, reminded of the last time he had seen her wet.

"Let's get you some dry clothes. You can borrow some of my mom's."

"Thanks. Where are your parents by the way?"

"Dead. I live with my brother." Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." One hand reached up to scratch behind her head.

"It's ok." Inuyasha said with a small smile. "They've been gone a long time." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha directed her to him room and told her to wait while he got some of his mother's old clothes.

While she waited, she looked around him room. It was a typical guy's room, only without as much mess. Not much on his floor, though his desk was so full of stuff you couldn't see it anymore.

He had a nice sound system in one corner and a Playstation 2 in the other. She sat down cautiously on his bed. The bedspread was red, and his sheets were an off-white. Why the hell was she noticing these things? She realized her senses were still on high alert. She urged herself to calm down. Inuyasha had demon senses, everything would be ok. He could sense these things a mile away. She lay down on his bed, her head on one side, her legs dangling off the other.

When Inuyasha returned, he found an already sleeping Kagome curled up in a fetal position on his bed. He grinned at her. Even wet and bedraggled, she was still a beautiful creature. He draped a blanket over her, reminding himself to change his sheets later if he didn't want to get soaked, and went downstairs to call Miroku.


	10. Magic At School

_Previously, On Punk Mikos And Demonic Preps:_ When Inuyasha returned, he found an already sleeping Kagome curled up in a fetal position on his bed. He grinned at her. Even wet and bedraggled, she was still a beautiful creature. He draped a blanket over her, reminding himself to change his sheets later if he didn't want to get soaked, and went downstairs to call Miroku.

Of Punk Mikos and Demonic Preps

Chapter Ten

Magic At School

Inuyasha was telling Miroku what had just happened when the front door slammed. _'Shit!'_ Sesshoumaru was home.

"Gotta go, Miroku, big bro's home," was all Inuyasha said before hanging up.

"Sesshoumaru, be quiet. Kagome's upstairs sleeping." Sesshoumaru cocked a delicate eyebrow at him.

"Oh, shut up. She was attacked."

"I didn't say anything." Said Sesshoumaru in his regal voice.

"You were thinking it."

"So, who's Kagome and why was she attacked?"

"Kagome's a girl who goes to my school and we can't figure out that last part." Sesshoumaru nodded his head slightly and then left the room. Inuyasha sighed. His brother was a little strange. But at least he had a girlfriend now. What was the girl's name? Oh yeah, Nika. Nice name.

Inuyasha went back upstairs to his room. Kagome was still out for the count. He sat down at his computer and began to surf the net.

He was in the middle of a completely pointless conversation with Miroku on AIM when Kagome woke up.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Kagome?"

"What?"

"Do you remember?"

"Don't remind me." She groaned and buried her head in his pillow. She inhaled deeply and then, realizing she was sniffing his pillow, she sat bolt upright again, blushing faintly. Inuyasha was confused. Girls. They were like another species.

"My brother's home and I told Miroku what's been going on. I couldn't tell your friends cause I don't know either their screenames or their phone numbers." Kagome nodded. "I'll call them later. Mom first. Phone?" Inuyasha pointed to his desk. Kagome got up and dialed her mom.

God, her mother was practically having kittens over there! Kagome explained to her mom what had happened. But her mother couldn't figure out for the life of her why someone would do that to her. What had Kagome done to piss off this unknown person? When Kagome got off the phone with her mom, she plopped back down on Inuyasha's bed, almost squishing him in the process.

"Hey! Watch where you're fallin!" he said indignantly.

"Sorry." She said, not sorry at all. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, looking at the ceiling, there legs hanging off the side of the bed. Then Kagome started laughing. Inuyasha looked at her like she had gone round the bend, but then he started too. They laughed till tears came out of their eyes and Kagome fell off the bed. But that only made them laugh harder. Slowly the laughter subsided, and the two teens only erupted into giggles or chuckles every one in a while. That was when Inuyasha offered to see Kagome home.

"Sure, thanks." They went downstairs. Kagome was greeted by the sight of quite possibly the most beautiful man alive. He had some resemblance to Inuyasha, except for the much more delicate features and the fact that he had a crescent moon on his forehead, along with two red stripes along each cheek.

"Hey, Sess. I'm taking Kagome home." Inuyasha said. So this was Inuyasha's older brother? Wow. Inuyasha pulled her out the door. She came to her senses and whapped him a good one over his head.

"Itai! What was that for?!"

"For pulling me around!" Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Is your brother for real?

"Huh?

"That was the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life, but he has a disturbing androgynous quality to him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. "Yes, that's my brother. And he's for real. You should some of the fangirls going after him.

"He has _fangirls_?!?!?

"Oh yeah.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief and hopped on her bike. Se started it up, let it run for a moment, then gestured Inuyasha to get on. He did so with an ease that made her wonder if he'd been on a bike before. She took off, going slightly faster than she normally would, but didn't notice any tensing from Inuyasha. His hands weren't even on her waist, but resting comfortably on his knees. Kagome resolved to ask him about it when they got to the shrine.

Her mother and brother practically jumped on her when she got home. Mrs. Higurashi hugged Inuyasha too, before he could get away. She developed this fascination with his ears, which annoyed Inuyasha to no end. He got out of that crazy family's house at quickly as possible, stopping only to give a quick goodbye to Kagome. Kagome only had a moment to wonder how he was getting home and to realize she never got a chance to ask him if he'd been on a bike before.

Kagome was re-assuring her immediate family that she was ok, and that she had kicked those bad guys' asses before running. Souta looked up at her in admiration.

"You think you could teach me how to fight?" he asked innocently.

"Sure, Souta." Said Kagome genially. "But only for self-defense. Do as I say, not as I do." Souta looked a little confused. Kagome laughed, ruffled his hair and sent him upstairs to play his video games. He obeyed enthusiastically.

"Kagome-chan, do you have any idea who did this?" asked her mother, a worried expression on her face. Kagome paused, like when Inuyasha had asked her the same question at his house.

"No, mom. I don't"

The next day at school, Inuyasha was getting all sorts of crap from idiots about him and Kagome. Apparently, someone had seen her run to his house in the rain. So he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. Which was avoid or ignore Kagome at all costs. It wasn't that he didn't like her and all, but jeez, he had his reputation to consider. Inuyasha shook his head at himself, not believing how much he had changed. There had been a time when he wouldn't have given a rat's ass what anyone thought of him.

Kagome walked into math with Eve, as Sango had History right now. She had had the feeling that Inuyasha was avoiding her. She wondered why. But as soon as she sat down, there were jeers and whistles tossed their way. _And _many lewd remarks. Kagome suddenly understood._ 'His reputation. He's worried about his goddamn reputation.'_ That was just like a jock. Jerk. Then she heard growling come from in front of her. Inuyasha sounded like if they didn't shut up, there would be one very pissed off hanyou and several very dead humans in the room. So Kagome threw some choice words at the crowd.

"If you all don't shut the fuck up, I'll beat you to a pulp! Got it?!" She said menacingly, glaring dangerously. Her hidden miko power flared and though the humans couldn't see it, they could definitely feel it. The class settled down very quickly, with no more than a couple of glances at the pissed off girl. Kagome smirked, feeling very good about herself. She heard a whisper of "Go Kagome!" coming from Eve's direction and sent her a lopsided smile.

Inuyasha was staring straight ahead, so shocked about Kagome's recently exposed miko powers that he didn't even see the teacher enter the classroom. He sneaked a glance at Kagome, who didn't seem to have noticed anything strange. But how could she not notice? That big of a flare? Inuyasha decided to keep an eye on her.


	11. Middle Finger In The Air

Previously, On Punk Mikos And Demonic Preps: Inuyasha was staring straight ahead, so shocked about Kagome's recently exposed miko powers that he didn't even see the teacher enter the classroom. He sneaked a glance at Kagome, who didn't seem to have noticed anything strange. But how could she not notice? That big of a flare? Inuyasha decided to keep an eye on her.

Of Punk Mikos and Demonic Preps

Chapter Eleven

Middle Finger In The Air

This was too weird. First, she was attacked by incompetent men, then she went to Inuyasha's house, of all places, the entire student body would be gossiping about her and Inuyasha by tomorrow, and now all the youkai students were avoiding her for some reason. She didn't really care about the gossiping, but it was going to be _so annoying_! Kagome moaned and banged her against the lunch table.

"Chikuso" she groaned out.

"Kagome! Dude, yamero!" Kagome looked up into the concerned face of a very bright eyed redhead.

"Hey Eve."

"Dude, what's going on? Everybody's talking about how you went to Inuyasha's last night or something."

Kagome groaned and let her head fall back on the table with a Ôthud'.

"Already?" Eve looked at her, perplexed.

"You did? Why?"

"Ugh. I can't tell you." Eve blinked a couple of times. "Or Sango.

"Somebody say my name?" Sango came over, sushi in her hands.

"Sango! Make Kagome tell me why she was at Inuyasha's house yesterday!" Sango nearly dropped her food.

"What?!

Kagome resumed banging her head on the table.

"You were where? Why?

"Because.

Sango blinked and exchanged a glance with Eve. "You do realize that sounds a bit fishy. You guys got something going on?

"No! I just-I had to go there.

"Why?

"Jeez! I wasn't expecting an inquisition!

Eve piped up with an enthusiastic "No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!

Kagome looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Right then.

"We're not letting you go until you tell us, you know that, right?

"Shit." Kagome sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Fine. I was attacked by these guys, and I figured they knew where I lived, and where you guys lived. So I went to the last place anyone would find me.

"Totally clichŽd.

"Eve, can you ever be serious?!?!

"Yes! I'm guessing, since you're here, these guys didn't win?

"Nope. Fought Ôem off.

"Kagome why would someone attack you?

"I dunno, Sango, maybe they figured I was a little girl ripe for some fun." Sango narrowed her eyes, not quite believing Kagome, who found the lie coming easier and easier the more she said it.

"Well, they won't try that again.

"Nope.

"Wanna come over to my house after school for some ice cream and movies?"

"Eve, you never fail with a distraction. I am so up for movies." said Kagome, smiling. Watching other people's problems, no matter how fictional, would help her forget her own for a little while.

Kagome was putting her books in her locker when she sensed someone behind her. She found herself looking into what seemed to be a mirror, only it was glaring at her.

"Um, hello?

The look alike was wearing a lot of make-up and a perfume that was practically choking Kagome. Her uniform was pristine and a little purse was slung on one elbow.

"Look here, bitch. Inuyasha is mine. Stay away from him or you will regret it." Kagome raised her eyebrows.

Who says I want him anyway? And didn't _you_ dump _him_?"

"Why you little-"

"Yes?" Kagome asked insolently. Kikyo fumed and slapped her. Kagome slowly brought a hand up to her reddening cheek. It took a lot for her to hold back, but she did and turned away, slamming her locker shut on her way out. But Kikyou didn't know how to quit when she was ahead and followed Kagome.

"What, lost all your spirit the second you get a little hurt? Huh? Afraid, Higurashi?

Kagome clenched her fists and kept walking, pushing the door with all her strength. She heard it bang and smirked.

"C'mon little girl! Don't know how to fight?

Kagome's patience snapped. "Girl, you picked the wrong day to mess with me. Go away, or you will get hurt." Kikyou didn't take the hint. She sneered at Kagome, taunting her. Kagome reached her breaking point and jabbed, catching Kikyou in the cheek. She followed up with a punch to the side. She felt little satisfaction in Kikyou's groans, just a remorse that she had given in to the girl.

"Bitch," Kikyou spat out, along with some blood. She surprised Kagome by standing back up.

"Man, do you _never_ give up?!?

Kikyou coughed a bit and lunged. Kagome caught her fist and moved to the outside of Kikyou, one palm poised on Kikyou's elbow, ready to break it. "Look, unless you're a better fighter than I give you credit for, this would be a good place to back off. I _will_ break bones if it means you'll stop.

Kikyou was breathing hard, stiff as a board. Kagome barely saw Kikyou nod, and let her go. Kikyou straightened herself, smoothing down her uniform.

Only then did Kagome realize they had an audience. She looked around at what had to be half the student body and chuckled nervously. She desperately hoped no one had really _liked_ Kikyou.

She spied Eve pushing her way through the crowd, cursing at the occasional person if they didn't let her through. Sango followed not far behind.

"Kagome!

"Er, hello.

"What on earth-I heard you fought withÉ" Eve's voice trailed off as she saw Kikyou, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth, a nasty bruise forming beneath her eyes. "Oh. Well. UmÉguess it was true.

"Now, the smartest thing to do now would be, get the hell outta here before Inuyasha shows up!

"Bit too late for that." Sango froze, Eve blanched, but Kagome turned confidently.

"Hello.

"Would someone mined explaining what's going on?" His voice was calm, but his eyes shone with an unearthly light.

"Sure. I was at my locker when Miss Priss came up and started going off on me, telling me to stay away from you. Of course, considering you aren't a couple anymore, I figured she was off her nut. I did provoke it a bit, but I have reasons for that, the first being I had a crappy day. She slapped me and -I'm proud of this- I walked away. However, she just _had_ to follow me and made me even more irritated. I am sad to say I lost my temper and threw the first hit. And I threatened her with broken bones, but that's trivial.

"Trivial?!?

"Well, yeah, considering I didn't do it. Now, unless _you're_ ready for a fist fight, don't annoy me further. I like you, but I am in a _bad_ mood.

"Understatement of the century," Eve muttered.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Now, while I don't condone you beating up my ex, and even though I was involved, it's really not my place to scold you.

Kagome snorted. "Scold?

Inuyasha grinned. "Well, you were speaking formally, so I did too. And that was the only word I could think of.

No one saw it coming. In a big crowd of students, no one saw it coming. All of a sudden, Kagome felt something hard hit the middle of her back. She didn't cry out, though she was in pain, and toppled right over, narrowly missing Inuyasha. She realized something heavy was still on her, pulling her hair. Pulling her hair?! How junior high was _that?_

Kagome rolled quickly, throwing the girl off, and rolled to her feet. She spied Kikyou on the ground, struggling to rise.

"Great Kami, you really never _do_ never give up!" Kagome spoke, sounding extremely exasperated.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up into violet eyes.

"Let it go.

Kagome sighed. "Oh, _fine._ If I must.

Miroku chuckled.

"Can we go?" Everyone turned to Eve, who was putting on the puppy dog eyes. Kagome looked heavenward.

"Yes, Eve, we can go. Movies?

"Yes!" the redhead latched on to Kagome for moment, before whipping around to Kikyou, who was looking shamed on the ground, having given up trying to stand. "You are a bitch! A sodding bitch!" Eve hissed ferociously. She turned back to Sango and Kagome with a bright smile. "Ok, I'm done, let's go!

Inuyasha and Miroku blinked.

Kagome was sprawled on Eve's couch, completely comfortable, covered in pillows. Sango was on a big recliner, looking like a smug cat with a big bowl on popcorn on her lap. Eve was on the floor in front of the couch, avidly watching the TV. They were watching Moon Child, starring Gackt and Hyde. She and Eve focused on Gackt, both having an odd obsession with Malice Mizer, even if Gackt wasn't with them any longer. Sango was drooling over Hyde.

The movie was working like a charm. It took her mind off everything except hot vampires and kingpins for the next two hours. _And_, they had Ping Pong next. Four hours of bliss. Kagome brought another spoonful of ice cream to her mouth, her attention all on a _very _gorgeous Gackt.

Inuyasha was having a harder time escaping from reality. He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had Kagome on the brain. Since when had she become so important he couldn't help but think of her? She liked Malice Mizer, for gods sake! Mana was a _guy_! In a _dress_!

A traitorous voice in his head reminded him that he had once liked Malice Mizer as well. He had been able to go see them in concert before Kami died. That had been such a great night. And when Kami died, he was crushed.

Inuyasha told that voice to shut the hell up and went back to griping. He wasn't supposed to like someone like Kagome. He was popular, he didn't give those people the time of day now. But she reminded him of himself. The real Inuyasha.

Shit.

Inuyasha groaned and buried his head in his pillow, filling his head with thoughts of something-_anything_-but the gorgeous rocker that tried his temper every time he saw her.


	12. Welcome Home

_Previously, On Punk Mikos And Demonic Preps:_ Inuyasha groaned and buried his head in his pillow, filling his head with thoughts of something-_anything_-but the gorgeous rocker that tried his temper every time he saw her.

Of Punk Mikos and Demonic Preps

Chapter Twelve

Welcome Home

The next day was a normal school day, except for the fact that everyone was talking about Kagome and Kikyou. It was really beginning to grate on Inuyasha's nerves. He shut out everybody with hid headphones, the little earbuds blasting soothing music into his ears. He had dug around in his room for some of his old CD's and was listening to Luna Sea, making sure to keep it low enough that no one would know what he was listening to, but loud enough to drown out gossip.

Kagome was pretty irritated as well. As lovely as the last night had been, now she was back in reality. And it sucked ass. She took her notes, ignoring everything except the teacher. It was one of the few times she had actually paid attention in class.

Kagome drove home, not really looking forward to sitting at home all afternoon. She had already done her homework.

She was saved when the phone rang.

"Higurashi.

"Hey, Kag-chan. Wanna go to the park? The one by the shrine." It was Sango.

Sure. I'd do anything to get out right about now.

"Awesome. Do you skateboard?

"Actually, yeah. Why?

"I thought I'd bring my board. Eve too.

"Sure. See you there in ten minutes?

"Righty-ho. Bye.

Kagome hung up and went to get her stuff. She strapped knee pads and elbow pads on, plunked a helmet on her head and grabbed her board. It was fairly thrashed, but still ride-able. She went down the steps up to the shrine, dropped the board and took off.

She saw Sango and Eve already there, talking, their boards in their hands.

"Hey guys.

The girls turned and greeted her. "Let's go.

Kagome started off on the vert, doing a couple of 180's and grabs. Sango and Eve were over a bit, doing nose grinds and lipslides. Sango executed a Melon, and Eve did a rotating flip after warming up. Kagome grinned. She skated over to the rail and began grinding. Eventually, the girls left the skate area and began doing tricks all over the small park, including making a ramp out of a piece of plywood they found and jumping over cars.

Inuyasha was sitting at home, looking through a music catalog when Miroku called. They decided to go to that little park near the Sunset Shrine and do some blading. Inuyasha walked to the park with his gear in a bag. He met Miroku by the gate on put on his blades and pads, forgoing a helmet, pulling his hair into a braid. Miroku did the same. They headed over to the skate area and warmed up, challenging each other. There was a dip in the middle of the park, with four sets of stairs leading down to a fountain in the middle. Inuyasha slid down the stairs' railing, landing and skidding to a stop right before he hit the fountain. He grinned and skated back up in between the stairs.

"Your turn." He said to Miroku, circling him. Miroku took the challenge and rode down as well. They continued to taunt each other, doing more and more dangerous tricks.

Kagome stopped, looking towards the middle of the park. Eve skidded to a stop next to her.

"What's up?" Kagome pointed. The tall redhead raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Sango rode up to them.

"Hey did you guys see-oh. Yeah, guess you did.

"Uh huh. Are they for real?

Kagome chuckled. "Let's go see.

They skated over towards the fountain, eyes trained on the two boys. They got there just as Miroku jumped off the rail, twisting in the air, making a full two rotations before landing. He turned to grin up at Inuyasha. The hanyou rolled his eyes. The girls heard him say "Oh, c'mon, pitiful. Gotta do at least a triple.

"I'd like to see _you_ do one, you pompous prick.

"Well, if I must." Inuyasha backed up a bit and ran, jumping up onto the rail and grinding down it. When he reached the end, he pushed off and completed four full turns in the air before landing.

"Show off.

"Sometimes.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?

Inuyasha and Miroku turned to see Kagome, Sango and Eve standing there, holding skateboards.

"A little roller skating, hmm?

"It's called blading.

"Oh, my apologies.

"What, you think you guys are better? I can do whatever you do." boasted Inuyasha.

"Oh really?" Eve raised her eyebrow. "Let's see it then." Kagome nodded.

"Give us a show, boys.

"Ladies first." Sango rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, let's do it.

All five teens skated their way to the skate area. Kagome climbed her way up the vert, while Inuyasha just jumped up. Sango and Miroku were facing off on the rail. Eve stood by, watching.

Kagome started, Inuyasha following. They copied each other over and over, neither one seeming to gain a lead. Kagome pulled off a boneless, Inuyasha pulling it off perfectly, even in rollerblades.

Sango and Miroku had finished already. Miroku had fallen in the middle of a move. He was nursing a sprained wrist.

Inuyasha took off again, flipping in the air. Kagome did the closest she could with a skateboard.

Finally, they called a truce, it being apparent that neither one was going to win. They were equally matched. They shook hands and collapsed on a bench by Miroku and Sango. Eve had gone off to skate alone. She came back as she saw Inuyasha and Kagome stop.

Inuyasha shed his shirt, which was soaked in sweat. Miroku had done the same, and Sango had pulled her hair into a high half ponytail to get it off her neck. Kagome pulled off her helmet and pads and pulled her hair up like Sango. Eve seemed perfectly happy in a green tank top and longshorts.

Miroku spoke. "Anyone else feel the serious need for french fries and sodas?

They all answered in unison. "Me!

"Well," Miroku said, amused, "Guess it's unanimous.

The group skated down to the nearest WacDonalds, Miroku buying the fries and sodas, and sat joking and talking. Kagome watched them, becoming quiet. Inuyasha sat next to Eve, talking avidly about something, and Miroku was telling Sango a funny story, judging by the raucous laughter coming from her. Kagome whipped out a pencil and sketchbook from her bag and opened it to a new page, beginning to draw. It was a while before they noticed she was drawing. When they did, they all tried to get up too see, but she wouldn't let them, ordering them to sit back down. They did, and when they saw she wasn't going to stop anytime soon, returned to talking.

Kagome finished in record time and set her book down. Everyone gathered around it, staring at the picture.

Kagome had draw her friends laughing together, the lines beautiful and flowing.

Eve shook her head. "I don't know how you do that. It's so not fair.

"I just draw.

"Right.

"Can I look at the rest of them?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded her assent. Sango flipped through the book, Miroku, Inuyasha and Eve peering over her shoulder.

"WowÉ" Eve breathed, seeing a sketch of her sleeping.

Inuyasha found many of him, to his surprise. Listening to music, laughing with his friends, sitting in a tree. Then there was one that everybody stared at. It must've been done by memory, because he didn't remember looking at her like that. It was dark, done in charcoal. The expression on his face was sort of ÔWhat are _you _looking at?'.

There were several of Sango and Eve, a couple of Miroku and a lot of fanart for video games and anime. Eve squealed when she saw one of the Malice Mizer guys.

"This is so cool. Can I have copies of this stuff?" Eve was the first to ask. There was a chorus of Ôyeah!'s from the other three. Kagome looked modest.

"I guess. Why not?

"Awesome!

Inuyasha grinned at Kagome, and she felt her heart flutter. She spoke, to hide the fact that her cheeks were pink.

"So, if you're all done ogling my sketchbook, can I have it back?

Sango smiled sheepishly and handed to Kagome.

Eve looked at her watch and shrieked. "My show! I'm gonna miss my show!" She picked up her stuff hurriedly. "Gotta go, by babes!" she rushed out the door.

Not abnormally, the group took a minute to sit quietly blinking. Miroku spoke.

"She's we-

"We know!" said Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango in unison.

Inuyasha ended up walking Kagome home, though how neither of them could figure out. Kagome had a sneaking suspicion Miroku wanted Sango alone. The two skated along, Inuyasha on his blades, Kagome on her board. Dusk had already fallen, and the stars were beginning to come out.

Suddenly, Inuyasha tensed. He didn't quit moving, but he did slow down. Kagome adjusted her speed accordingly.

"What's wrong?

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nothing." His voice was a little too loud, and his ears twitched. Kagome started to ask him again, but he shushed her with a warning look.

ÔWe're being followed.' He mouthed. Kagome groaned inwardly.

A man stepped out of the shadows ahead of them, walking into the light from a streetlamp. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes. His skins was unnaturally white, and he grinned cruelly.

"Hello, Kagome. Long time, no see, to use a clichŽ.


	13. Kiss Me

_Previously, On Punk Mikos And Demonic Preps:_ A man stepped out of the shadows ahead of them, walking into the light from a streetlamp. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes. His skins was unnaturally white, and he grinned cruelly.

"Hello, Kagome. Long time, no see, to use a clichŽ.

Of Punk Mikos And Demonic Preps 

Chapter Thirteen

Kiss Me

Kagome sucked in her breath. _No no no no no no no! _He was _not _supposed to be here. He couldn't be!__

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was stiff as a board, her heart rate speeding up dangerously.

The silver looked back at the man who had spoken. He was still smiling creepily.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha was immediately on the defensive.

The man looked to Inuyasha. "Really, it should be I who asks that question. Only without the rather explosive language.

Inuyasha was surprised to hear the faint growl coming from Kagome, despite the heavy scent of fear surrounding her.

"Get the fuck away from me, you sick bastard." Kagome looked like she was about to hurl her skateboard at the strange man.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm hurt. What a welcome home, eh?

"This isn't your home!" Kagome's voice had risen, and her miko powers were lashing out blindly, unnoticed by the girl. Inuyasha let his aura brush hers, to try to calm it down, but instead, her energy wrapped around his, drawing strength. "Leave, Naraku! I've had enough of your bullshit! Get out of my life!!" Kagome was screaming by the time she hit the word Ôbullshit'.

The man named Naraku smiled. "I've missed you, koishii.

Inuyasha had had enough as well. "Look, get the fuck away from her before I make you!

Naraku scanned the hanyou. It was obvious that he could not take him on, weakened as he was. He turned back to Kagome. "Until later, koishii." Naraku melted back into the shadows, even his scent dissipating as if it had never been there. Inuyasha found that disconcerting. If he could mask his scent, then he could strike at any time.

Inuyasha realized he was thinking as if Naraku was an enemy, the way his brother had taught him. He _was_ an enemy, but Inuyasha wanted to kill him. Not normal feelings.

The silver haired man shook off these thoughts and turned back to Kagome.

"You okay?

"I'm fine." Her words were clipped, cold. She kept her gaze away from him.

"Right. Once more, with less feeling.

Kagome turned to him, and he could see fear in her eyes. Inuyasha decided immediately that he never wanted to see fear there again.

Against his better judgment and knowing he would probably be black and blue after, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a loose hug.

To his immense surprise and shock, Kagome hugged him back, clutching him like a lifeline. With her pressed up against him so intimately, he could feel her shaking. Her breath was ragged, and the heady scent of fear surrounded her.

Inuyasha ran his hand comfortingly up and down her back, swaying slightly. He froze when he felt her lips on his collar. She continued placing soft kisses on his collarbone and neck, ignoring the way his hands had frozen on her back.

Realizing what she was doing, Kagome froze as well. Her brain had taken a walk, leaving Kagome in Inuyasha's arms, inhaling the incredibly intoxicating scent that was Inuyasha. Next thing she knew, she was kissing his neck!

Kagome pulled away slightly. "AhÉsorry. Dunno know what I was doing, really, just got carried away, and, um, sorry-

"Shut up.

"Right. Er, I'll go home now. Yeah, that's a good ide-" Inuyasha cut off her nervous babbling by pulling her towards him and planting his mouth right over hers. Kagome thought fleetingly that she would like to be shut up like _that_ more often before the intensity of the kiss took over her mind. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before, blinding heat and unbridled passion.

When Inuyasha pulled back, it took all Kagome's willpower not to jump him right there. She looked up at him. His eyes were hooded, and there was a faint blush on his cheeks. He mumbled something, but Kagome wasn't paying attention. She was focused on his lips, looking swollen and thoroughly kissable. She realized he was looking at her with an expectant expression.

"I'm sorry, what?

"I asked you if you would be okay walking home.

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Fine.

Inuyasha noticed she was still staring at his mouth with a hungry look on her face.

"I should be getting home." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Me too." Neither one moved. "In a minute.

She pulled him back down for another bruising kiss, fingers tangling in his hair. Both were panting when they broke apart.

"Ok. Good to go now.

Inuyasha nodded breathlessly. "G'night.

"G'night.

They turned abruptly from each other and took off in opposite directions. Kagome nearly fell off her board as she remembered their little encounter. By all the gods, he was a good kisser! Her knees were pudding just _thinking_ about it.

When she got home, she went straight to her room after saying hi to her mother. She changed into a pair of loose pants and a bra and collapsed onto her bed.

She dreamed of spiders.

Kagome's mother Taka looked up as her daughter stumbled into the kitchen, her hair sticking up and a terry cloth bathrobe wrapped around her slim form.

"Good morning, boo.

"Mornin' okaa-san.

"How was you're day yesterday? I came up last night and you were out like a light.

"Oh, fun. We skated and met up with some guys from school. Went out for-" she yawned, "fries and sodas. Fun, fun, fun.

Taka chuckled. "Glad you had a good time. I suggest you eat and get ready before you're late for school.

Kagome nodded and wolfed down her miso and rice, bounded up the stairs with newfound energy and got dressed.

She had been avoiding thoughts of Inuyasha all morning. When she had woken up, her head had been full of silver hair and amber eyes. She nearly fell out of her bed when she remembered Naraku. Kagome almost couldn't believe she had forgotten all about him. Then again, that was what Inuyasha's kisses did. They made her forget everything except him.

A dangerous thought.

How was she going to act when she saw him? How was _he_ going to act? Were they going to pretend nothing happened, or were they going to smush their faces together the second they saw each other?

_Whoops,_ thought Kagome. She had almost hit another car, she was so lost in daydreams.

_Inuyasha, do you have any idea what you do to me?_


	14. Never Give Her A Reason

_Previously, On Punk Mikos And Demonic Preps:_ _Whoops,_ thought Kagome. She had almost hit another car, she was so lost in daydreams.

_Inuyasha, do you have any idea what you do to me?_

Of Punk Mikos and Demonic Preps

Chapter Fourteen

Never Give Her A Reason

Kagome was happy all day, though she seemed to be avoiding Inuyasha and would blush ever time they locked eyes. Sango and Eve noticed it, and kept sending each other looks over the dark haired girl's head. What exactly had happened last night?

They decided to broach the subject at lunch. Sango sat on one side, Eve on another. Unfortunately, Kagome was paying no attention to either of them caught up in a litany of "Oden! Oden, oden, oden!".

It was nearly as annoying as the Song That Never Ends, which Eve loved to sing under her breath during class.

When Kagome looked up, she was met with two pairs of eyes staring intently at her. She nearly fell out of her chair. "What?!

"We wanna know what's up." Sango narrowed her eyes.

"Huh?

"Something's up, Miss I'm-Gonna-Smile-Till-My-Mouth-Falls-Off." Eve quipped.

Kagome nearly blushed. "Nothing. Really.

"Uh huh. And I'm Utada Hikaru. Spill. What happened last night after we left?" Eve retorted.

"Seriously, nothing. Inuyasha walked me home. And we met up with some guy who threatened us, and then I went home.

Sango and Eve were staring at her again. "What??

"You're not telling the truth.

"Yes, I am! We were skating along, got threatened by this dude, and then I went home!

Eve was about to remark that Kagome kept blushing at Inuyasha and being threatened doesn't usually constitute impersonating a tomato when a gruff voice behind them spoke.

"He was not just some dude, and you know it.

Kagome, Sango and Eve all jumped about a foot in the air.

"Of all the gods and goddesses, don't _scare_ me like that!" Kagome turned with an accusatory glare to a smirking Inuyasha.

Sango pounced on the opportunity and asked "So, why don't _you _tell us why Kag's in such a good mood.

To their surprise, he blushed and glanced at Kagome, whose cheeks were equally red. "Nothing. Like she said." He raised an eyebrow. "Except for the dude we met up with part. He knew you, Kagome. Not some random weirdo.

Kagome glared. "they asked why I was in a good mood, not why I was in a bad one.

Inuyasha mentally crowed. He put her in a good mood!

"he's just this guy I don't ever want to see again, because he's an abusive, conniving, cowardly bastard!

Inuyasha's eyes widened. The fear scent was back, along with a great deal of anger. He grabbed her arm.

"C'mon. I need to talk to you.

She stood up and turned with him, to almost smack into Kouga's chest.

"Gah!" Kagome sat back down abruptly. "God, Kouga, you're as bad as Inuyasha!

"Oi, dog shit, where are you going with my woman?

"Oh, for-Over there." Inuyasha pointed with one hand, the other pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kouga growled. "She's not going anywhere with you!

"Oh, really? How about I ask her. Kagome, would you come with me so I can talk to you alone?

"Sure.

Kouga snarled. He was about to land a good punch on Inuyasha when Kagome stood up.

"Kouga, I. Am. Not. Your. Woman. Get it though your head. I mean, you're sweet and everything, but you're just not my type.

"But, Kagome-!

"No, Kouga! You don't own me! If I want to, to hug that guy over there or kiss Inuyasha senseless, then I will! Now, I am going over there with Inuyasha, and I am going to talk to him. Alone. You are going to go sit down and not bother me ever again. Got it?" Inuyasha blinked. Kiss him senseless?

Kouga nodded. "Good.

Ignoring Inuyasha, Sango and Eve's wide eyes, Kagome grabbed the hanyou and stalked over to an unpopulated area of the cafeteria. Inuyasha glared at everyone until they were out of sight.

"You should get that glare patented.

"I have.

"Now, what was it you were going to say?

Inuyasha shook himself. "Oh. Right. I wanted to talk to you about whatsisname, Naraku.

"I don't want to talk about him.

"Well, I do! He scared you shitless! I could smell it! Not to mention you called him abusive earlier." Inuyasha's voice softened. "What did he do to you, Kagome?" He placed his hand gently on her cheek. Kagome raised hers to cover his.

"He's my ex. I went out with his for a year or so. He wasn't always like you saw him." Kagome closed her eyes and moved back a step. "He was so sweet. Everything a girl could ask for.

"Then, one day, he met me at a park, and he wasÉdifferent. Cold. He started hurting me, mentally. Calling me thingsÉ" Her shoulder shook as she relived her memories. Her eyes were clenched shut.

"He didn't stop there. I thought I'd have the bruises forever. I couldn't wear white clothes anymore.

"No one noticed. Or they didn't care, I don't know. I never told my parents. I had this crazy idea that it was all my fault. He's hurt me because I did something." She took a breath, missing Inuyasha's horrified looks.

"I never told anyone. No one would believe me. He was an angel to everyone else. Plus, he was important. People weren't going to mess with that kind of power.

"I got my head together and left him. Transferred here. It's just like him to follow. I had almost forgottenÉa normal life helped me forget. Then he was there.

Kagome sank into a nearby chair, hands in her lap. Inuyasha stroked her hair.

"Why didn't you tell the police?

"I'm afraid. He'll probably just pay them off anyway.

"Alright. Here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna help you get over the freezing fear every time you see him. Last night, you were talking big, but you're legs were shaking. I'm gonna help you get over it.

Kagome looked skeptical. "I can defend myself. And, anyway, no offense, but he's a master at fighting.

Inuyasha smiled. "I'm not to shabby either. Growing up with a brother like Sesshoumaru kinda does that to you. Plus, I'm half demon.

He stood. "Let's go back before your friends freak out." He turned, but was stopped by a hand on his shirt. "Kagome?

Her eyes were on the ground. "There's something else that makes me forget him. Besides a normal life.

Her voice was low. Inuyasha squatted in front of her. "Kagome?" he repeated. She raised her eyes to his and he very nearly gasped. Ice blue bored into gold. "What makes you forget?

One word, spoken low and full of want. "You.

And Inuyasha found himself forgetting, lost in the warmth of her mouth.

Back at the lunch table, her friends were so curious, Kagome thought they might've been neko youkai in a past life. Eve was extremely offended.

"Hmph. I prefer the canine race, thankyouverymuch."

"Could that be because you have crushes the size of China on the canine youkai at our school?" quipped Sango.

"Actually, no. I've liked dogs and wolves and everything else canine since I was really little. Now, weren't you going to spill?" Kagome did. Spill. Not everything, just about Naraku and how Inuyasha was going to help her train. Contrary to popular belief, Eve could keep secrets very well (as could Sango) and so Kagome had no qualms about telling them.

"Wow." Said Eve when she was finished. Then her eyes got all starry. "That's so cute!!!" Sango and Kagome groaned. "What?! It is!" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Sango?" Everybody looked up. Miroku was standing by them with an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. Sango frowned.

"Yes?"

"Could you come with me?" Sango was the only one who saw the wink, and she flushed.

"Um, sure.

Once away from prying eyes and ears, Miroku turned to Sango.

"Gods,ÉiÉthoughtÉiÉwasÉgoingÉtoÉdie" he said frantically in between kisses. Sango smiled against his mouth.

"Wonder what that was all about?" asked Kagome. Eve shrugged. Blue narrowed. Maybe she and Inuyasha were not the only ones who had something happen last night

Kagome offered Inuyasha a ride after school, and since she was going to his house anyway, he accepted. Kagome tossed him her helmet and secured her bag to the Shadow. She was about to slide on when a shriek that sounded like a particularly angry cat rang out through the courtyard.

"what the hell?" Inuyasha turned and sighed. "Oh, for god's sake

Kagome looked around curiously.

Kikyou stalked towards them, her hands stiff at her sides. "what did I say, you bitch?!

Kagome sighed as well. That girl never gave up! "Yash, I beg your forgiveness beforehand. There may be broken bones at the end of this.

Inuyasha looked pained, but nodded.

"Hey, Miss Priss. What'cha want?

"What do I want? I want you to stay the fuck away from Inuyasha!

"Oh, for fuck's sake! He's a big boy! He can make his own decisions, he ain't yours! When will you get that through your abnormally thick skull?!" Kagome ignored the growing crowd.

"He is mine! He wants me!

"Delusional much?

"Oof! Get out of my _way_, numbskulls!" Eve broke through the crowd, hair shining bright. She stood tall, easily done as she towered above pretty much everybody. Kagome, not for the first time, wished she had eve's legs. They were so _long_.

"Ok, missy, I suggest you leave before I kick your tiny ass myself.

Kikyou looked up at Eve. "I'd like to see you try.

Eve raised a slender red eyebrow. "Girl, not only am I taller and stronger, I am also considerably smarter and more versed in the ways of a fist fight. Don't test me.

"I'll do whatever I want.

Eve sighed. "Sorry, Inuyasha." She brought a stiff hand down on Kikyou's neck, and she crumpled. Inuyasha blinked.

"You really didn't have to apologize in advance. She was starting to annoy me.

"Eh, habit." Eve felt someone behind her, grabbed the hand near her shoulder and flipped the person over her back. She found herself staring into intense blue eyes. "Oh! Kouga! Sorry!

Kouga smiled up at her. "No problem, gorgeous." Eve flushed and helped him up.

"I am _so_ sorry." Eve started babbling, almost tripping over herself as she brushed his off. Kouga chuckled.

"Really, it's no problem. In fact, are you doing anything Saturday?

Eve froze. "Um, no.

"How about we go out for dinner?

Eve moved her mouth wordlessly.

"That's a yes," said Kagome. She gave Kouga Eve's number and steered the redhead over to the bus stop.

"Okay," she breathed, "Let's go, before anyone _else_ attacks us.


	15. Let's Play A Game

_Previously, On Punk Mikos And Demonic Preps:_ "How about we go out for dinner?

Eve moved her mouth wordlessly.

"That's a yes," said Kagome. She gave Kouga Eve's number and steered the redhead over to the bus stop.

"Okay," she breathed, "Let's go, before anyone _else_ attacks us.

Of Punk Mikos and Demonic Preps

Chapter Fifteen

Let's Play A Game

Kagome stopped in front of Inuyasha's house, letting him slide off before she killed the engine. Inuyasha walked up to the door and opened it for her. She followed him into the spacious kitchen, where he took a glass from a cupboard over the sink. He looked back at her. "Want some water?

"No thanks.

He shrugged and proceeded to fill and drain his glass.

"Alrighty, let's go.

"There are so many opportunities for jokes at your expense, I can't even pick one.

"How can I ever thank you," said Inuyasha dryly. He walked to the back door, but before he could open it, a tall man stepped through, his arm around a pretty redhead with black cat ears.

"Hello, Inuyasha. What, pray tell, are you doing?" He glanced pointedly at Kagome.

Inuyasha grinned at Sesshoumaru. "Training. Kagome, this is my older brother, Sesshoumaru.

"Half brother," Sesshoumaru commented absently. The redhead at his side smiled brilliantly at the two youths. "Hello! I'm Nika!

Kagome blinked. "Hello.

Inuyasha grinned slightly. "Hey, Nika.

"If you wouldn't mind moving, dear brother, perhaps we could all go our separate ways?

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and moved to the side, bowing. "Yes, Highness.

Nika giggled.

"Oh, shut up," Sesshoumaru said, rolling his eyes. He swept through the doorway, nevertheless.

"Bye!

Kagome waved.

Inuyasha unbent and turned to her. "Ready?

"Yup!

He led her to the dojo, slipping off his shoes. "You work with katanas?

Kagome nodded. "Sure.

Inuyasha walked over to one wall and selected two practice swords. He threw one at her, which she caught, nearly dropping it. Inuyasha snorted in laughter.

"Oh, shut up," Kagome said, irritably, but not without some humor.

Inuyasha cracked his neck. "Well, aside from actually having Naraku here, I can't do much for the getting over the fear thing. So, I'm gonna have you pretend I'm Naraku.

Kagome stared. "You do know that's nearly impossible, right?

"Well, it's not worth it if it isn't hard." Kagome smacked him lightly with the flat of her blade.

"Ooch," he said, feigning pain. "you're so abusive.

"Must've picked it up from Naraku.

Inuyasha blinked. "Did you just make a joke about him?

Kagome thought. "Yeah, I think I did.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Ok, let's go. I want you to concentrate on your time with Naraku. Go at me as if I were him.

They clashed. Inuyasha could tell that KagomeÉwell, wasn't holding back, but wasn't doing what he wanted either.

"C'mon, you can do better than that!

He taunted her, throwing out hurtful sentences like they were candy. Kagome started to get angry. She focused on all the times Naraku hit her, all the times he called her names.

_Enough!_

Her mind screamed at her. Kagome swung her blade so fast, Inuyasha barely blocked it. He was having trouble now, trying to keep up with her. They were blunt swords, but they still hurt.

Finally, Kagome knocked the sword out of his hand and flicked the tip of her blade up to his throat.

They stayed still for a moment suspended in time, the only sound that of their heavy breathing. For just that moment, they were so in tune with each other, Inuyasha could only pick out one heartbeat.

Kagome slowly lowered the katana. There was a small indent where it had pressed into Inuyasha's neck. She looked at him, apologizing with her eyes. There was no need for a reply.

Kagome put the sword back silently, Inuyasha copying her movements.

"That was amazing." Inuyasha's strong voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"You think so?" Kagome fairly glowed with pride. Inuyasha made a mental note to compliment her more often.

"I do. You are the most incredibleÉ" his voice trailed off. "I have no words. Never paid enough attention in class.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, well, you're not too shabby yourself. And I'm not that amazing, really. Quite ordinary, actually.

Inuyasha raised a slender eyebrow. "Ordinary?" he snorted. "Not likely. I've never met a more abnormal person.

Kagome smiled wryly. "Charmed, I'm sure.

Inuyasha plopped down on the floor, Kagome following a bit more gracefully. "So.

"Yes?

"Tell me about yourself. I don't really know you that well.

"Ah. Well, I like romantic walks on the beach, candlelit dinners, long talks by the fire and sharing hot cocoa on cold nights.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. "Very funny.

"I thought so.

"I'm serious!

Kagome pouted. "Ask me a question.

"What?

"Ask me a question. Something you want to know about me. We'll alternate.

"Ok. What's your favorite color.

"Original. Black. What's your favorite food?

"Ramen. What do you think about the war in Iraq?

They went on and on, asking each other question, sometimes extremely stupid ones ("what's your favorite shoe brand?"), to more introspective questions that required a lot of thinking.

Inuyasha was on his back, legs propped up against the wall, Kagome's head on his stomach.

"What do think about me?

Kagome propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him. His hair was splayed out behind him, bangs away from his forehead. His amber eyes were looking at her, his face a mask of calm.

Kagome let herself back down. "WellÉI think youÉyou're hard to describe. So many conflicting traits. Arrogant, with a knack for hurting people, but you barely ever use it. You're like an M&M, hard on the outside, but soft on the inside. You act like you don't care, but then you do something like this, Ôtraining' me, protecting me from my past. It's really only my problem. You put others before yourself. A subtle knife, double sided. You cut or heal.

"You respect your elders, excepting your brother, and come to the defense of anyone in need. I saw you that one time, defending that girl from Kaoru.

"I like you a lot, Inuyasha. You are the only person who can truly make me forget. YouÉyou're a mystery to me. I've barely known you a few months, but I feel like I can tell you anything.

Inuyasha was silent. His hand had crept into hers somewhere in the middle of her speech, and he stared at the ceiling, squeezing lightly. When he spoke his voice was hoarse. "You see all the good in me Kagome. Thank you.

Kagome looked up at him, a smile playing around her lips. "Your turn. What do you think of me?

Inuyasha smiled at the ceiling. "I think you're rude, annoying, tough as nails, hotheaded, beautiful, softÉYou're Kagome. You hide your nature behind a mask. You're like raw sugar, sweet, but rough.

"You see the good in people," he smiled, "You love the simplest things, like a wildflower in the yard. You always, without fail, put your problems, no matter how big they might be, behind anyone else's problems. You'd try to heal the world, I think, if you could.

"You don't care what other people think about your beliefs. Your attitude is kind of ÔI don't care, I'm going t be me no matter what you do, get out of my way'. You're explosive, and draw people to you like moths to a flame.

"You can't hide it completely to people who know you. Kagome, you can't hate. That is the most admirable thing about you. _You don't hate_.

Kagome opened her mouth to protest. She could hate, he wouldn't believe how she could hate.

She slowly closed her mouth. Inuyasha could be her good self's keeper. Whenever he was around, she could be this wonderful person he liked. Kagome nuzzled her cheek into his ribs.

"Thanks, Inuyasha.

They lay there, enjoying each other's company.

"My turn again. Tell me about your family.

"That's not a question.

Inuyasha scowled. Kagome laughed. "Fine. I live with my mom, my little brother and my grandpa. They're great. Grandpa has this habit of telling legends to any living thing nearby, sometimes even things that aren't living.

"Souta, my little brother, is such a pain, but I love him to death. He's a huge soccer fan. I go to all his games, he's really good.

"MomÉI love her so much. She's usually pretty calm, and she's very understanding, but when she does get madÉget out of her way. Quickly. She's my rock. I know she's always there for me, if I need her. I forget that a lot. She's the best mother a girl could have. She even got me my bike.

Inuyasha whistled. "Sounds nice. What about your dad?

Kagome overlooked the fact that he was asking two questions in a row. "He died. Of cancer, when I was seven. I miss him.

"I'm sorry.

"No need. Tell me about _your_ family.

"It's not exactly a fairytale.

"Neither was mine. Spill.

"My dad died when I was four. Car accident. I barely remember him. Mom was never the same. Sesshoumaru took it bad too. He had Dad longer than me, and it took a toll on him.

"MomÉshe died when I was 10. Sesshoumaru was twenty at the time. We lived together. He took care of me. He was in college, but lived here, making the thirty minute drive every day.

"Sess and IÉwe had a strange relationship. I reminded him of Dad, I think. It was a while before he could look at me without flinching. He taught me how to fight. Helped me with my studies. We grew really close.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"No one understands our relationship," Inuyasha said, sounding aggrieved.

Kagome reached up awkwardly and patted him on the shoulder.

"SoÉwere you always popular?

"That's two questions in a row.

"Yep. You did it earlier.

Inuyasha blinked and gave in. "No. I definitely wasn't. Not until I started dating Kikyou, really. Freshman year. Brought me right up the ladder, Miroku right by my side. Were you ever popular?

Kagome rolled over and propped her chin on her arms, crossed over Inuyasha's abdomen. "Me? Unfortunately. Middle school. Complete with purse and glitter. I hated it. When I started dating Naraku, I started listening to Luna Sea, and dressing differently. I like it. I felt more myself. Naraku wasn't a preppy boy, despite his looks. He was an outcast, the bad boy.

"And a girl's always gotta have a bad boy?

"Yep.

"Well," Inuyasha said, "That rules me out.

"Are you kidding? You've got lot's of bad boy in there. Hidden away, like. That's the best kind.

"So we're not ruling me out?

"Not even close.

Kagome grinned and lifted herself up, so that her arms were on either side of Inuyasha's shoulders, her hips off the floor. She lowered herself to Inuyasha's face, her hair spilling around his face. She kissed him, and he put his hands on her waist, steadying her as he kissed her back fiercely.

She flung one leg over and straddled his hips, leaning further down without breathing the kiss. Their hands were laced together.

Kagome broke away from him, ignoring the muffled sound of disappointment. She took him in, loving the way his hair fell away from him, the way his eyes were half shut, lashes fluttering. His mouth was swollen and his eyes were dark with an unnamed emotion.

_Sweet Gods_

_Was it always like this?_

Kagome bent back down, smiling.

It was much later when they finally left the dojo, Kagome hitching a ride on Inuyasha's back and laughing hysterically.

In Sesshoumaru's room, Nika curled into her lover, Sesshoumaru enfolding her in his arms protectively, dropping a kiss on her ear.


	16. Darkness This Way Cometh

A/N: Here's my revised update. To anyone who's read this beforeÉwellÉ.it's different. Way different. Changing the entire ending around. Eh heh. ;

Disclaimer: I've looked through my closet, he wasn't there. I've looked in my dresser. Nope. Nobody. I've even looked in my trash can. No Inuyasha. So I think It's safe to say I don't own him.

_Previously, on Punk Mikos and Demonic Preps:_ It was much later when they finally left the dojo, Kagome hitching a ride on Inuyasha's back and laughing hysterically.

In Sesshoumaru's room, Nika curled into her lover, Sesshoumaru enfolding her in his arms protectively, dropping a kiss on her ear.

Of Punk Mikos And Demonic Preps

Chapter Sixteen

Darkness This Way Cometh

Miroku stopped by Inuyasha's house the following day. Inuyasha let him in, and then they were both traumatized by an almost naked Sesshoumaru stepped out of his room with a bathrobe clad Nika beside him.

Inuyasha flopped down on his bed, the disgusted expression still on his face. He caught sight of Miroku with his hands over his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, blinking.

"Oh, just trying to keep myself from gouging my eyes out," Miroku replied.

"What are you doing here, anyway?

Miroku pulled his hands away from his face. "Thought you might want to go hang at the mall. There's that new music store

"The mall? Again? Sweet merciful Zeus, next you'll be wearing pink shirts and wearing shoes.

"Well," Miroku mused, bringing one hand to his chin, "I _do_ own a pink shirt

Inuyasha threw a horrified look at his friend and scooted further onto the bed.

"It was a joke!" Miroku cried. Inuyasha relaxed only minimally. Miroku rolled his eyes. "Are you going to get dressed, or are you going to go out in public in boxers?

Inuyasha glared and got up to rummage through his closet. He said something that sounded vaguely like ÔMmphg guwack ploo'.

"Excuse me?

Inuyasha poked his head back out of his closet with a shirt on his head. He tugged it off and looked at Miroku. "I said, I'm only going for the music and the Dippin' Dots.

Miroku shrugged. "Whatever.

Inuyasha pulled on the shirt that had previously resided on his head and a pair of jeans. He headed over to the door, but hit his toe on the corner of his bed. He yowled and pulled his foot up to his chest, cradling it, balancing on one foot.

Miroku collapsed in laughter, unable to say anything. Inuyasha leveled a glare at him and hopped into the bathroom, brushed his hair and hopped back into his room. Miroku was still laughing.

"Oh, shut up. Let's go.

Miroku drove them, and soon enough they were there, the parking fairy giving them a pretty good space. There were lots of people there and the movie theatres were packed. Inuyasha headed straight for the Dippin Dots stand and bought a large cup of mint chocolate ice cream. Miroku bought a much smaller cup of chocolate ice cream and the two found an empty table.

Inuyasha finished his ice cream quickly, sighing satisfactorily and sinking low into his chair.

Miroku snorted at his friend and scraped the last of the little ice cream balls into his mouth.

Then he saw her. She glided along like a goddess, drinking something out of a black can and laughing. She wore a black long sleeved mesh top with a large black Malice Mizer t-shirt over it, black baggy pants with yellow trim and big clunky transformers. Her hair was down for once, and a Mari's Rock bag hung from her hand.

Miroku noticed belatedly that Kagome walked with her, and nudged Inuyasha. The silver haired teen perked up and grinned, his fangs glinting.

Kagome walked with her friend, dressed to the nines in gothic Lolita clothing, complete with a dark blue dress, petticoat and shiny Mary Janes. She was nursing something from Starbucks and also held a bag from Mari's rock, as well as one from Richards.

Sango caught Miroku's eye and grinned. She sauntered up to him, set her drink and her bag down, pulled him into a standing position by his shirt collar and kissed him.

Kagome and Inuyasha blinked at their friends and at each other.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day," commented Kagome, sitting down. Inuyasha nodded.

Miroku and Sango unlocked lips and sat down. Kagome grinned. "Nice show." Sango stuck her tongue out.

Kagome kicked her lightly in the shin.

The girls walked around with the guys for a while, looking at music and video games. Kagome was interested to learn that Inuyasha was a fan of Jrock.

"Wouldn't have figured," she said with a grin.

Eventually, the girls dragged Miroku and Inuyasha into a clothing store and shoved them into dressing rooms with all manner of gothic and punk clothes.

"Um, Kagome, I don't know about thisÉ" came Inuyasha's uncertain voice from one of the fitting rooms.

"I'm inclined to agree with Yash here." Miroku also sounded hesitant.

"Just get out here!" Kagome laughed. Sango tried to stifle her laughing by biting her lip.

A door opened and Inuyasha stepped out, a dubious look on his face. Kagome immediately stopped laughing and started staring. "Oh, fuck.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow with her and shifted his weight to one leg, his hand on his hip. Kagome immediately wished he hadn't.

He was wearing a tight red vest that hung to mid thigh, the zipper stopping just below his navel. It was high collared, and two pockets made their zippered way up the flat sides of his abdomen.

There was a nice slice of tan flesh visible between the vest and his tight black pants, which had bondage straps on the back.

A pair of arm warmers graced his forearms, black stretch fabric with red vinyl accents on his knuckles and elbow.

His normal Vans shoes looked slightly ridiculous with the rest of his outfit, but Kagome wasn't complaining.

"Oooh, **fuck**," she repeated herself. Inuyasha blinked at her, then turned to Sango. "This is a good reaction, right?

Sango giggled, an unnerving sight. "Yes. Very good thing." Her eyes raked over his body in an appreciative way.

"Hey, don't I get any ogling?" Miroku asked from the other dressing room. Sango turned, as well as Kagome, though it took some effort to tear her eyes from the hanyou.

Miroku was leaning on the doorjamb of the fitting room, his arms crossed over his chest.

Sango froze. "Oh fuck.

"That's my line," said Kagome, but she was looking rather stunned as well.

Miroku grinned lecherously. He wore a long sleeved mesh shirt with a large gothic cross vinyl emblazoned on his chest. His sleeveless black jacket hung past his knees. His pants, unlike Inuyasha's, weren't tight, but loose and hung low on his hips.

Kagome reached out and closed her friend's mouth with an audible Ôclick'.

Kagome looked back and forth between the two guys. "I seriously suggest you buy that stuff. Though, Yash, you'd have to get boots too.

Inuyasha looked down. "Yeah. This looks funky." He walked over to the full length mirror in the shop and eyed the clothing. "I dunno though. What do you think, Miroku?

Miroku joined him. "Hmm. Not exactly our style now, but hey. At least we'd give people a turn. Might even see people we know.

Inuyasha nodded. "That we would. The turning, I mean.

Kagome came up behind Inuyasha and placed her hands tentatively on his waist, locking eyes with him in the mirror. "I say get them and to hell what everyone else thinks.

Sango stood next to Miroku, admiring his reflection and licking her lips. Miroku's eyes widened and he said, "Well, that does it for me. I'm getting them. I still have my boots at home, so no worries there.

Inuyasha nodded absently. "Okay. I'll get them.

Kagome squealed. "Yes! Okay, what about accessories?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "You know, collars, spikes, rings, that sort of stuff. I have some I can lend you, but the rings will _not_ fit.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You don't have to worry. I've got stuff.

Kagome looked at him incredulously. "You do?

"Yeah.

"What?

"You'll see. Now go away, I need to change." Inuyasha went back to the dressing rooms with his friend and they changed back into normal clothes.

Sango and Kagome occupied themselves by holding up various shirts and pants to each other. Sango refused to wear a skirt and Kagome rolled her eyes as she chose a cream colored one with a black lace overlay. She bought it, feeling very happy.

The boys came back out, holding their soon-to-be purchases. Miroku and Sango went straight to the counter, but Inuyasha dragged Kagome to the boots.

"Help. It's been too long since I bought a decent pair of boots.

Kagome helped him pick out a couple pairs. "These are the best," she said pointing to a pair that came to mid calk with a strip of metal on the shin, "but they're expensive.

"That's no problem. I like those too. Go keep Miroku and Sango company while I buy this stuff." Kagome did as told and clomped over to the couple.

Inuyasha exited the store a moment later and they trooped happily off down the mall.

Kagome and Sango were getting increasingly hyper, and was thoroughly freaking the boys out. They were _giggling_. It was scary.

Miroku and Inuyasha had ducked into a bathroom and changed into their new clothes, making the girls happy, but were now re-thinking their decision as Sango and Kagome didn't seem to show any signs of calming down.

Inuyasha had wrapped his arm securely around Kagome's waist, more out of fear that she would bounce away than merely wanting to.

Miroku, his eyes comically wide, had an arm around Sango's shoulders. The aforementioned girl was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she walked. _Bouncing._

"OOH!" said Kagome, stopping short. "I've had an idea!

"What?" asked Miroku curiously.

"Let us do your makeup!

"WHAT?!" The two boys had cried out in unison, identical expressions of horror on their faces.

"Let us do your makeup," said Kagome slowly, as if she were talking to children.

"Uh, no. One, we're in the mall. Two, just no!" Miroku shied away from Kagome and Sango.

"So? Who cares if we're in mall? Please?

"Yeah, pleeease?" Sango seconded, drawing out the Ôe'.

Miroku shook his head, then looked at Inuyasha. "Back me up here!

"Look, we _are_ in a mall. I can't say anything more though, you know me, Miroku. I used to do my own, all the time.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "What?

"Yeah. I did.

"You, mister, are going to tell me _exactly_ _why_ you weren't popular in junior high.

"Sure. Well, not now.

"In the meantime, help?!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked over to Miroku. It was just his luck that not only had they been by a food court, but his girlfriend was also stronger than he was. Sango had shoved the dark haired man into a chair and was straddling his hips, pulling out all manner of makeup from her expansive pockets.

Kagome shot a covetous look at some of it and turned to Inuyasha, her eyes pleading.

"Oh, fine," he sighed. She grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips. "But I'm doing my own eyeliner. I don't want you poking out my eyes.

Kagome frowned and slapped his arm lightly. "My hand is steadier than that. Mostly.

"Oh so comforting." He grinned at her and sat down.

"Sango, can I have my powder?

Thirty minutes later, and much fussing on Miroku's part, Kagome and Sango were packing their makeup back in Sango's pockets. Inuyasha had insisted on doing his own eyeliner, but Kagome had pulled the lines out, one zigzag going down from the middle of his left eye, another zigzag coming from the outside corner of his eye to his hairline. The right eye had a curlicue from the outside corner.

His face was pale, almost white, and Kagome had opted for black lipstick.

He looked amazing, the black contrasting with his silver hair. Kagome stepped back to admire her work.

"Lookin good, hot stuff.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and spotted Miroku. He chuckled. "Way to go, Miroku.

Miroku looked apprehensive as he reached for Sango's compact. He opened it cautiously and yelped when he saw his reflection.

Sango had used powder on his face, but it was nearer his own skin tone, unlike with Inuyasha. She'd lined his eyes heavily, and had even bullied him into wearing mascara. A tiny bit of grey shadow winged out slightly, and Sango had chosen a purple-y grey color for his lips.

Miroku stared wide eyed at his reflection. Sango grinned. "You look great.

"I look like a woman

"No you don't. though, if you want, I could do that.

"Er, no thanks.

"Look at it this way; you've made Sango happy. Isn't this worth it?" Kagome snuck in, a small grin playing at the edges of her mouth.

Sango blushed, and Miroku looked at her. "Definitely." Sango blushed harder.

A shriek was heard behind them. Kagome dropped her head into her hands and sighed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes heavenward. Miroku and Sango looked puzzled.

"What is it?" asked Sango

"You didn't recognize the shriek?

Sango and Miroku shook their heads. "Who-

Miroku was cut off by a very mad Kikyou as she stomped up to them. "What **have** you done to your face?!!" she asked, horrified.

"S'called makeup. You know, the colored stuff you put on your face." Kagome didn't want to deal with Kikyou **again**, and she was immediately on the defensive.

Kikyou glared at her, then went back to staring at Inuyasha. "And your clothes! What have they done to you?

Inuyasha sighed. "Nothing, Kikyou, that I haven't done before.

"I thought we had you past this!

"Guess not. Do me a big favor, Kikyou. Please leave.

Kagome snuck a look at Inuyasha and saw, through the heavy makeup, the hurt and anger in his eyes.

Kagome stepped forward. "Go.

Kikyou glared. Sango came to stand by Kagome, and Miroku's eye hardened as he took his place by his best friend. He'd be damned if she would hurt his friend ever again.

"Get your scrawny ass away from here," he said coldly. Kikyou looked at the line of friends and huffed. She curled her lip at them, spun on her heel and left.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "Yash-?

"I don't want to talk about it," the hanyou said, a tone of finality in his voice. Miroku nodded.

Kouga's deep voice reached their ears. With a long suffering expression, Kagome attached herself to Inuyasha's arm. His mouth flickered in a brief smile and he wrapped his arm around her waist, prompting her to do the same.

Miroku and Sango watched the two with smiles on their faces.

"And so I said-Inuyasha?

"You said Inuyasha?" Eve's voice was confused, and Kagome could just picture her face, the redhead blinking rapidly.

"No, I meanÉ._that's_ Inuyasha.

"Holy fluffy pink poodles with cheese! It **is** Inuyasha. Well, color me stunned.

Sango giggled, and Miroku seemed to forget he was wearing make up and snickered himself.

A tap on Inuyasha's shoulder had him turning around. Eve squealed. Inuyasha's ears flattened. Didn't she realize that _hurt_?

"Sweet Zeus, you look gorgeous!

Kagome mock growled, smiling. Nevertheless, her hold on Inuyasha's waist tightened.

Eve winked pronouncedly and grinned.

Kouga looked in shock. He hadn't moved, his eyes roaming over Inuyasha and Miroku, who had until now, in his eyes, been perfectly normal.

His mouth opened and shut a few times. Eve reached out and held her hand under his jaw. "Going for the goldfish effect?" He gave her a strange look. "Sorry, the koi effect?

Kouga shut his mouth. "Ha ha. Funny.

"I thought so.

Kouga turned back to Inuyasha and Miroku. "You-whaÉhowÉgah.

"Eloquent." Kouga glared at Miroku.

"Whatever." Kouga didn't say another word about it, seeming to accept the completely strange.

The group spent another hour wandering around, leaving the mall and grabbing some coffee.

Kouga and Eve took off, and Sango had to go home. Kagome had gotten up to get a couple waters for herself, Inuyasha and Miroku, and the aforementioned boys were deep in conversation about the different merits of anime and trying to ignore the occasional stare or two.

A sudden crash and pained yell brought them up short. Inuyasha went white.

"That sounded like Kagome.

The boys ran inside just in time to see Naraku holding a struggling Kagome, her arms behind her back.

No one in the shop seemed willing to help, not wanting to get mixed up in someone else's problem.

Naraku grinned evilly at them and disappeared, Kagome along with him.


	17. Home

A/N: Well, here it is. This revised version is actually going to be shorter than the previous version, apparently. Oh well. Tell me what you think. I thought it went a little fast, but oh well. I'll leave suspense for ASITD.

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha. Period.

_Previously, on Punk Mikos and Demonic Preps_: "That sounded like Kagome.

The boys ran inside just in time to see Naraku holding a struggling Kagome, her arms behind her back.

No one in the shop seemed willing to help, not wanting to get mixed up in someone else's problem.

Naraku grinned evilly at them and disappeared, Kagome along with him.

Chapter 17

Home

Inuyasha let out a string of curses that would've impressed a sailor. Miroku blinked. Sango stood next to him, the same expression on her face.

What on earth had just happened?

Inuyasha turned and stormed out the cafŽ, Miroku and Sango following him at a safe distance. Miroku chanced a question.

"Inuyasha? Where are we going?

Inuyasha scowled. "To get Kagome back.

"Oh. That's good. How?

"By tracking the fucker's scent.

Miroku nodded. "Okay." Sango raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. It really wasn't a good idea to question Yash when he was like that.

Inuyasha stopped short, his face upturned, his nose working furiously. He let out a snarl and motioned with his hand to the left. "This way.

Miroku and Sango followed, wondering vaguely how Inuyasha could track a scent through the crowded areas of Tokyo.

Kagome, meanwhile, was going through her remarkable list of curses, including some in English, French and Latin. Naraku was looking at her evilly, though when she went off in Latin, he did blink a few times.

He gave up. "Would you stop it? Or I'd have to gag you too.

Kagome shut her mouth and glared at him. She wriggled a minute, trying to loosen the ropes that bound her to the wooden chair.

"It won't do you any good. Just sit there, like a good girl until myÉassociate comes with the helicopter. Then we'll go away, you see. Where no one can find us. An island, perhaps? White beaches and pina coladas.

Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying.

"I didn't want to do it this way. I love you. You're my wild bird. But you ran away. I'm not angry at you for that. But then that_boy_started hanging around you. He was stealing you away from me. I couldn't let that happen.

He paced in front of Kagome, obviously frustrated. Kagome followed him with her eyes, one hand slowly loosening the ropes that bound her.

"I missed you, you see. I had to get you back. I love you. You have to believe me.

Kagome did believe him. In some way, he did truly love her. But his love was not the love she wanted.

"I taking you with me. Somewhere far away. He can't ever get to you now. You'll be with me, and you'll be happy.

It was an order. "No I won't.

"What?" He had stopped pacing and was looking at her.

"I won't," she said clearly. "I don't want your kind of love, Naraku. You hurt me. You hurt me more than you can ever know." Tears were spilling out of her eyes by now. "I thought it might be permanent, but that boy you were talking about, he's healing me. If you really loved me, you'd let me go.

"No!" He rushed forward and grabbed her arms, eyes burning into hers. She winced at his grip. "I will not let you go! You are_mine_!

Kagome spat in his face._I will never be yours._

Inuyasha led them to a moderately sized house in a normal neighborhood. Miroku cracked him neck as they walked up the steps, Sango balling her hands in fists. Inuyasha, foregoing knocking, just knocked down the door.

Miroku rolled his eyes. Inuyasha stepped into the dark house, Miroku and Sango following right after. They were met by a few hired thugs, who Inuyasha dispatched with no problem.

However, another obstacle blocked their path. A new person stepped out of the shadows, a girl with short blue hair and white eyes. She grinned at them, swinging her morningstar.

Inuyasha eyed her carefully. "Guys, get behind me.

"Like hell we will.

Miroku and Sango had each picked up a weapon and were standing on either side of Inuyasha. The three of them looked quite formidable.

Inuyasha sent both of them a grateful smile before turning back to the new youkai and facing off.

Kagome got her hands loose and kicked out with her feet, breaking the chair's legs. She threw herself forward, landing on her hands and knees, rolling out of they way when Naraku tried to catch her.

She swept her foot around, catching him off guard and knocking him down. She got up and yelped when a hand grabbed her ankle, tripping her up.

"Dammit!" she hissed. Naraku was holding her ankle and his face was a mask of fury. She lashed out with her foot, hitting him just above the eye. He grunted in pain and let go. She scrambled to her feet.

Before she could reach the door, arms were around her waist and holding her back. She screamed in frustration and pain as the arms tightened. Naraku's claws pricked her sides, breaking skin and causing blood to stain her shirt.

Kagome threw her head back and hit Naraku in the nose. There was a distinct cracking noise as it broke. He stumbled, but didn't let go. She stomped down on his instep, wriggling and squirming, using all of her strength to break his grasp. She spun to face him, crouched low and snarling. He faced her with blood pouring from the cut above his eye and his nose.

He came at her again, and she threw herself at him, catching his arm, and breaking his elbow. She kicked him, and he fell to his knees. Kagome saw her chance. She left one last gentle caress, a far cry from the injury she had just been dealing, to his face and ran.

She ran out of the basement and straight into Inuyasha's arms. He crushed her to him, burying his face in her hair.

Miroku used his chance to crack a joke. "I guess this Naraku didn't graduate at the top of his Kidnapping class.

Kagome burst out laughing. Sango smiled, but looked around somewhat nervously. "Let's go, before something else attacks us.

They left, picking their way over the unconscious thugs and the youkai girl. Just as they reached the door, so did a police squad. They stormed in, yelling "Freeze!

They froze. "How did they know to come?" Kagome asked Inuyasha out of the corner of her mouth. Inuyasha shrugged. "No idea.

Kouga sauntered into the house. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "I told them.

Eve ducked in. "No way, Mr. Cocky. I did.

"Looks like they hit it off," Miroku whispered to Sango. She giggled.

"How did you know?

"I could smell you. We were still near you when it happened. I called the police.

Inuyasha looked disgruntled. "Thanks.

Kouga smirked. "Anytime.

A few scant hours later, Naraku was in custody, ready to be trialed and sentenced. The group of friends were enjoying themselves sprawled out in Inuyasha's living room. Kagome and Inuyasha had called the couch, sprawled across it, legs tangled together. Eve was on the floor, her legs in the air, propped up by the couch's arm. Kouga had sunk low into a chair, and Miroku was sitting on the floor, in between Sango's legs, who was sitting in another chair.

Eve had a pint of coffee ice cream in her hands, eating straight out of the container. She passed it up to Kouga, patting his leg to get his attention.

Kagome and Inuyasha were sharing a bag of chips, Sango had an orange and Miroku was eating popcorn.

They joked together, playing word games and generally relaxed after the tense afternoon. Twilight was upon them, and Sango suggested a movie. They popped in HellBoy, settling down to enjoy the action, trying not the remember that Kagome would have to go into the station the next day and relive the pain and hurt Naraku caused her. They just wanted to relax, to have this one night of normality.

Kagome cuddled closer to Inuyasha. She was home.


	18. Seal It With

A/N: THIS IS IT! THE END!! Sorry it's been so long. I was gone, and I'm also on a Harry Potter kick right now, so I've been working on thatÉgyeh. BUT, I have this one done, soooo the rest should be easier, neh?

I start school on Monday, and it's going to be a hectic three weeks, but after that, things should smooth out and I'll be able to work on regular updates. But until thenÉwell. Eheh. Just don't kill me, yeah?

I SWEAR the next chap of ASITD will be in within the next three days. Tomorrow and Monday are going to be hard, but I'll try to workÉTry Tuesday, ok?

_Previously, On Of Punk Mikos and Demonic Preps_: They joked together, playing word games and generally relaxed after the tense afternoon. Twilight was upon them, and Sango suggested a movie. They popped in HellBoy, settling down to enjoy the action, trying not the remember that Kagome would have to go into the station the next day and relive the pain and hurt Naraku caused her. They just wanted to relax, to have this one night of normality.

Kagome cuddled closer to Inuyasha. She was home.

Chapter Eighteen

Seal It With

"It seems kind of surreal, doesn't it?

Inuyasha blinked at Kagome, who was staring pensively out the window. She had spoken softly, so much so that Inuyasha didn't think anyone else had heard her. Well, except maybe Kouga.

Inuyasha cocked his head. "How so?

"WellÉit all happened so fast. A couple hours at most. I know life isn't like the movies, butÉthis was **really** different. I was expecting to be there with him for daysÉweeks. I was so afraid he'd take me away like he said he would.

"But, an hour later, I had broken away from him, and you were there, and then the policeÉit was really quick! It's almostÉlike it never happened.

Inuyasha, who had watched her avidly as she talked, cocked his head in the other direction and nodded. "Yeah. I know. It is really anÉodd feeling. At least it's over. They have Naraku in jail, and all his little buddies too.

Kagome giggled. "Trying out for the Wicked Witch of the West?" She resumed using her normal voice.

Inuyasha mock glared at her. "Very funny.

"I thought so.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and propped his feet up on his desk. They landed with a loud Ôclunk'. Kagome grinned. He was wearing his boots with his school uniform. A subtle kind of rebellion.

Miroku leaned over and poked Inuyasha. He jumped. "What?

"Kouga's flicking paper balls at your head. Thought you might want to know.

Inuyasha scowled and turned. "What?

Kouga smirked. "Bout time you noticed." Inuyasha glared. "Just was wondering if I could borrow your history notes.

Inuyasha blinked. Had Kouga- a guy he had until recently hated with all of his heart- asking him for his _notes_? "Uh, sure.

Kouga grinned, his fangs glinting. "Thanks.

Inuyasha fished out his notes and handed them to the wolf demon behind him, the sleeve of his uniform pulling up to reveal what looked suspiciously like a leather cuff.

Kagome grabbed his wrist and pulled it to her. Inuyasha yelped.

"Where'd this come from?

"My dresser.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? It did!

"You know, I don't understand you.

"You don't understand me?" He snorted. "You're an enigma yourself, Higurashi.

She raised her other eyebrow. "Oh really?

Inuyasha glanced around at the students in the classroom, obviously listening in on their conversation. "Erm, could we have this discussion later? I don't really feel like telling you why you're an enigma to me in front of my graduating class.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but acquiesced.

"So, why am I an enigma?

Inuyasha groaned. "God, you're like one of those dogs that latches on and won't let go.

"I know. So?

"You just are." Inuyasha shot a glance at her. She wasn't buying it. "When I met you, I-I'm not sure how to say it. You were a mystery to me. Prancing about school with your annoyingly cheerful attitude, appalling language and those ridiculous boots; yet no matter how big our smile was, or how loud your laughter, there was always something, hidden at the back. It didn't help that you were the image of Kikyou, who had recently shattered my heart.

"And then I couldn't get you off my mind. It was art class, I think, when I noticed it. How completely at odds you were. Your appearance and your manner. You were so delicate looking, once you calmed down. You looked like you would break if someone dropped you.

"Course, then you opened your mouth, and BAM! There goes that image.

Kagome, who had been listening raptly, smacked him on the arm. "Ha ha. Very funny. So that's why I'm not easily understood?

"Yeah, a bit. That, and why you decided to fall for me.

Kagome smiled lopsidedly. "I didn't decide. It just happened, and I don't think I'd change that if I could.

Inuyasha reached out and squeezed her hand. "Now you tell me why I confuse you.

She grinned. "Because your appearance and your manner are completely at odds.

Inuyasha looked at her, one eyebrow cocked.

"Well," she amended, "now they are. Look at you, Mr. Popularity. Follow the rules. Dress well. The occasional swearword helped from making you become Miss Susie High School, but you were still very close.

"Miss?" Inuyasha asked, feigning hurt.

"Ok, Mister. But you keep popping up with surprises, Like listening to DirEnGrey, knowing how to apply makeup, dropping sly hints about junior high, and telling me you weren't always popular. It's driving me _nuts_!

"I thought that was a regular thing.

Kagome glared at him and smacked him again. Inuyasha grinned.

"Well, I wasÉa rebel, I suppose. Got into it early, like eleven or twelve. All of my friends thought I was losing my mind. And the first day I wore eyelinerÉmy dad laughed. Thought it was funny. Sess's reaction was great. He couldn't speak for at least a minute.

"But when I got to schoolÉthat's when everyone started shunning me. At first, it was lonely, but I got used to it quick. First year of junior high, I met Miroku. He was never as flamboyant as me, but we got to be friends anyway.

"How'd you and Kikyou get together?

"I'm not really sure. She must've seen something in me that she liked. She was-an untouchable. I admired her from afar, knowing I could never have her. But then, one day, she started paying attention to me. I asked her out for a movie, and after thatÉI loved her, so much that I changed. I-I did what she wanted, and eventually, I was Mr. Susie High School, as you said.

Kagome didn't say anything, and they stood in silence. Kagome reached over and held Inuyasha's hand in hers. He smiled.

A thought struck him. "Hey, did you know you're a miko?

Kagome started. "Huh? I'm not a priestess.

"Well, no, but you have the power.

"How do you know?

"In class, way back. You threatened everyone, and I felt it. Along with half of the class. I think you should see about training. You could do great stuff with that.

Kagome blushed faintly. "I think I will.

Kagome clutched Inuyasha's hand as they entered the room. For all her bravery, she still was frightened of being so close to him. Inuyasha gave her a quick squeeze and focused his attention on the black haired man in front of them.

Kagome drew a shaky breath. "You wanted to see me-?

"One last time, yes. Thank you for coming.

He was always the perfect gentleman. His dark eyes landed on Inuyasha and his mouth twisted.

"What is he doing here?

Inuyasha growled low in his chest.

"I don't want to see you! You took her away form me! Get out!!

Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome saw it coming. Naraku launched himself out of his chair and over the table, arms stretched out for his throat.

Before either could react, he was caught by one of the guards in the room.

Kagome and Inuyasha were ushered out quickly, but that didn't stop them from hearing Naraku's screams from the room behind them.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulled her close as they hurried out of the police station, vowing never to return again.

Kagome closed her eyes contentedly. She let wave after wave of power flow over her, a soft smile on her face.

A shadow fell over her. She opened her eyes and was met with Inuyasha, looking down at her amusedly.

"What are you doing?

Kagome sat up. "Practicing.

"Here?

"Yes, here." She patted the grass beside her. "Sit.

He sat, folding gracefully. Kagome eyed him appreciatively. He grinned cockily at her. "See something you like?

Instead of joking along with him, she nodded. "I do.

Inuyasha caught on quickly, sensing the serious mood. He placed an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, inhaling his scent.

"I love you.

It had slipped out, unbidden. Inuyasha stiffened. Kagome bit her lip.

"You do?

There was no emotion in his voice. Kagome nodded against his chest. She suddenly became aware of his racing heartbeat.

The silence was nerve racking. Kagome didn't move, but inside she knew she should've have said it. He didn't, couldn't love her.

"I love you too.

Kagome blinked and sat up. She couldn't have heard that right.

"What?

Inuyasha scowled. "I said, I love you too.

"You do?

"Yes." His tone was so final and filled with such certainty that she couldn't doubt him. A smile spread over her face, one that threatened to break off, it was so big.

Inuyasha smiled too, a bit uncertainly. He held her tightly when she threw herself into his arms. He heard her murmuring ÔI love you, I love you, I love you' over and over in his ear and he held her tighter.

"I love you Kagome, and I'm never letting you go.

"Is that a promise?

Inuyasha laughed, nodding and sealed the pledge with a scorching kiss.


End file.
